Adventure Into The Unknown
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto has just beaten Pein (Not In the Village though they fought in Wave Country) After beating Pein Naruto is knocked unconscious by Madara knowing Naruto will ruin all his plans he opens up a Portal and tosses Naruto's unconscious body inside. When Naruto wakes up not realising this isn't his time. Will he be able to return home to Sakura or will he be stuck in a paral
1. Where Am I (Edited)

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 1 Where Am I**

 **Summary: Naruto has just beaten Pein (Not In the Village though they fought in Wave Country) After beating Pein Naruto is knocked unconscious by Madara knowing Naruto will ruin all his plans he opens up a Portal and tosses Naruto's unconscious body inside. When Naruto wakes up not realizing this isn't his time. Will he be able to return home to Sakura or will he be stuck in a parallel universe?**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

' _ **Naruto Talking to Kyuubi**_ '

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's panting as he's standing over the body of Pein the hardest fight he's ever had in his life and he's fought many people before Sasuke being one of them. He stands up straight "You were the hardest person I've ever fought against but your plans are over just Obito and Madara are left."

He turns away from him "I did it Ero-Sennin I got my revenge...

Before he can finish he's knocked unconscious by Madara. Madara looks at Naruto then Pein then back at Naruto. "I have no idea how strong you are but I'm not letting you ruin my plans so I will just send you away."

He laughs "This new Jutsu should work." He does some hand signs "Nexus Dimension No Jutsu."

A Massive rip in time opens and a dark portal opens. Madara looks down at Naruto "With you out of the way I hardly need all the tailed beasts." He picks up Naruto and tosses him into the portal and it closes. He smirks "Now you are gone I can slow down but soon The Leaf will fall maybe I'll save them till last shame really I'll tell your girlfriend what I did to you before I kill her."

 **Other Dimension Wave Country**

Another rip in time opens and Naruto lands on the ground and it seems to wake him up. He slowly gets up he senses something behind him and sees the rip closing he's too stunned to do anything. He watches it close and he's confused then he remembers his fight with Pein and looks around but there is no sign of battle at all a whole village was wiped out by Pein but the village is still there he looks around again for Pein and sees nothing.

He scratches his head "OK seriously what the hell is going on and why do I feel like I was hit over the head well enough about that might as well return to Sakura-Chan she's probably worried sick about me."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black box and opens it and smiles "I hope she likes it, it's nothing compared to the wedding ring I'll get her but it has a jade diamond matching her eyes she'll love it."

He pockets the box and starts his trip back to Konoha "I wonder what Sakura-Chan's up to probably at the hospital."

It takes a day to get back when he gets to the gates and sees Kotetsu and Izumo are they the only guards or something he thinks to himself. He smiles "Hey guys I'm back."

They completely ignore him which confuses him they usually have a good laugh but not today obviously maybe the stress of being at the gate every day is wearing them down. He just shrugs and makes his way into the village many villagers are glaring at him which is confusing the villagers have accepted him now something's not right.

As he's walking he sees Sakura and smiles "As beautiful as ever" He approaches her "Sakura-Chan I'm back."

She turns around and groans "Oh great you're back what do you want."

Naruto looks at her ' _OK either everyone's in a bad mood or something is seriously not right I wonder if it had anything to do with that rip in space I saw yesterday.'_ "So now I'm back you want to go out to celebrate my return."

She looks like him and starts laughing "Naruto you're a loser I'd never go out with you when I'm with Sasuke-Kun and even if I wasn't I'd still never go out with you."

Naruto's in shock ' _She's with Sasuke what the hell Sasuke's dead something's not right here.'_ As he's in deep thought he doesn't realize that Sakura's already walked off. ' _What just happened did I just get dumped by Sakura-Chan I need to speak to Baa-Chan.'_

He walks off and heads to the Hokage Tower he sees Shizune but she just rolls her eyes and walks away ' _OK something's not right here am I dreaming or something that must have been some hit to my head.'_ He gets to Tsunade's door and knocks he hears a "Come In" So he enters the room.

Tsunade looks up and groans "Oh it's you not dead yet what do you want Gaki"

Naruto looks at her "What the hell's going on I get back from fighting Pein and now I'm a public enemy again I think Sakura-Chan just dumped me also."

Tsunade scoffs "What are you talking about you pathetic brat Sakura's with Sasuke they have been together for four years."

Naruto looks at her in shock "Yea right I killed Sasuke when he attacked it's not funny anymore what's going on."

Tsunade laughs "You killed Sasuke oh that's a good one not only is Sasuke a hero of this village he's also Jiraiya's apprentice and will eventually succeed me."

Naruto can't believe this "Is this some kind of messed up joke "I'm well I was Jiraiya's apprentice until he died a few months ago."

Tsunade laughs "You, why would Jiraiya waste his time with you, your a joke."

Naruto looks at her "What the hell why are you talking to me like this I brought you back here remember."

She laughs "Oh Gaki you really are delusional Sasuke and Sakura brought me back with Jiraiya."

Naruto looks at her she's deadly serious ' _What the hell is going on'_ "Next your going to tell me that I didn't beat Gaara at the Chūnin exams and the bridge in Wave isn't called The Great Naruto Bridge."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow "I don't know where you've been but stop trying to take Sasuke's glory for your own, Sasuke beat Gaara not you if I remember you got your ass kicked and as for the bridge it's the Great Sasuke Bridge."

Naruto's gobsmacked ' _That portal where did it send me I'm not in my own time_.' Naruto pulls off his headband and tosses it at Tsunade "Screw you and screw this village I'm leaving."

As he's leaving he hears her laughing "About time gaki this village hates your guts, you demon brat get out and don't come back."

Naruto can't believe what he's just heard just where the hell is he, how is he here, wherever this is it's not his time. He walks back to his apartment the doors kicked in yet again he sees paint all over the walls he can smell urine all over his furniture he goes into his bedroom and sees his beds broken he sighs then heads to the corner of his room and lifts up the floorboards and smiles "Well at least something's never change."

He pulls out a bag full of money I guess I'll be starting over this is just fucked up." He sees all his clothes are ripped and the smell of urine is all over them he sighs and leaves them he'll just buy new ones. He takes his bag and leaves the apartment he sees villager's glaring at him he just ignores them and heads to the exit he doesn't even turn back he just keeps on walking he decides to head to Sunagakure.

He arrives at Suna two days later he would have been here earlier if there wasn't a sandstorm. He's also bought some new clothes and supplies. As he gets to the gate a guard stops him "Can I help you."

Naruto nods "Yea I want to visit your library."

The guard looks at him and shrugs "You a ninja."

Naruto decides to act differently "No why would you say that."

The guard shrugs "Whatever in you go."

Naruto passes him and starts walking until he sees Kankurō and Temari he tries to avoid them but Kankurō sees him "Oh look it's the blond shrimp from Konoha."

Naruto tries to walk past him but Kankurō grabs his jacket "Hey I'm talking to you."

Naruto sighs "Let go or you'll be sorry."

Kankurō laughs "Oh what are you going to do."

Naruto creates a Rasengan "How about I shove this Rasengan through your gut."

Temari and Kankurō are confused Naruto's usually all talk. Kankurō smirks but inside he's in shock "Whatever."

Temari watches Naruto but he just walks past her she watches him as he enters the library so she follows him something's weird about Naruto.

Naruto looks through the books picking up books on space and different dimensions and all sorts of books then he sits down and starts looking through he already knows this isn't his time so he needs to find a way of getting out.

Temari looks around and finally finds him she looks at some of the covers and is confused ' _Since when does Naruto read such books'._

Naruto senses her "What do you want Temari to come annoy me also I'm not in the mood."

She sits down "You want to talk."

Naruto looks at her "NO."

She bites her lip "Since when do you read these types of books there are no pictures in them."

Naruto just glares as she's smiling but when she sees Naruto's not happy she stops "Is something wrong."

Naruto continues reading "You wouldn't believe me so why bother wasting my time."

Temari sighs "Try me."

Naruto sighs and stops reading "Something happened I was fighting Pein then I fell unconscious and woke up in wave well I was there before but everything's wrong different it makes no sense."

Temari sighs "Who's Pein that's a weird name."

Naruto sighs "A member of Akatsuki you've heard of them right."

She shakes her head and Naruto sighs "This world's messed up how did I get here."

She bites her lip "Is this why you're reading these books."

Naruto sighs "When I woke up there was a rip in time in front of me somehow I'm not in my own time everything's different."

She looks at him "Are you talking about different dimensions."

Naruto nods "Yes I'm not the Naruto you know everything's different in this time Sasuke's not dead I'm not with Sakura-Chan, I'm not Jiraiya's apprentice I didn't bring back Tsunade to become the Hokage, The Bridge in Wave isn't called The Great Naruto Bridge but is called The Great Sasuke Bridge and I didn't beat Gaara during the invasion."

She looks shocked "You're serious aren't you wait for what invasion."

Naruto looks at her "During the Chunin exams Orochimaru killed your dad and pretended to be him and Suna are supposed allies betrayed us Gaara was their secret weapon it's also where Jiji or the Sandaime Hokage died."

She looks at him "There was no invasion and the Sandaime died of old age a few months ago."

Naruto looks at her "Are you serious."

She nods "I wouldn't lie to you about that."


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 2 The Truth Revealed**

 **A/N: This is the second chapter this chapter sees Naruto tell Temari everything who in turn informs the Hokage and the rest of Team 7.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kyuubi**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Temari looks at Naruto "So everything you just told me about Sasuke this was you in your own time."

Naruto looks at her "Temari I know you don't believe me so why act like you do."

She sighs "Tell me, it's hard to believe I admit, but I'm interested so tell me what's different in your time."

Naruto sighs "Fine in my time I was Jiraiya's apprentice until he died a few months ago, Pein killed him, so I killed him. He told me he used to be called Yahiko before I killed him. I also brought back Tsunade to the leaf after Orochimaru killed the Sandaime during the invasion. Sasuke is not the hero he is in this time he's a traitor to the leaf he left over spite at being rejected he wanted the power to kill his brother who killed his family."

"Everyone in the leaf hates me in my time Jiraiya was my godfather and Tsunade my godmother but the way she spoke to me I'm guessing that's not the case I'm not weak either I know the **Rasengan** and I even added to it with the **Rasenshuriken** you don't want to be caught by that believe me."

He sighs "Sasuke joined Orochimaru after he was given the curse seal during the Chūnin exams. Sasuke killed his brother and then joined Akatsuki he then attacked the leaf but I killed him."

Temari is shocked "This is hard to believe these Akatsuki tell me about them."

Naruto sighs "There all S-rank Missing Nin one of them is from Suna he's called Sasori a puppet master like your brother. You can notice them as they wear black cloaks with red clouds. In my time they came for Gaara."

She looks at him "Why did they come for Gaara."

He sighs "Because he's a Jinchuuriki like I am they want all the sealed demons they took him and well he died but Lady Chiyo brought him back with my help but she died."

She sighs in relief "So do you know anymore names."

Naruto nods "Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein and Konan, Orochimaru used to be a member, now I'm not sure of their final goal other than them wanted all the tailed beasts people died in my time because of them I mentioned Jiraiya but also Asuma Sarutobi who was killed by Hidan in my time the teams were Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara that's the only ones I know."

She listens to him this is all so surreal the Naruto she knows not that she knows him that well wasn't this smart plus he had a big mouth but he was weak this obviously isn't the Naruto from this time.

Naruto continues reading "Dammit there's nothing here I'll just have to continue searching plus I have a new goal now to exterminate all the Akatsuki although why I'm helping this world I don't know."

He stands up and leaves he doesn't know a box fell out of his pocket. Temari puts the books on a trolley then she sees the box she reaches down and takes the box and opens it and is shocked "An engagement ring I wonder who his girlfriend is I better catch up to him."

She runs out the library but she can't find him she climbs on the wall and sees Naruto leaving Suna so she quickly jumps down and runs up to him.

Naruto's a few minutes away from Sunagakure when he hears his name he sighs and stops then Temari catches up to him "You dropped this."

Naruto looks down and she passes it to him "So who's the lucky girl."

Naruto sighs "Why does it matter I'm stuck here I'm never going to see her again."

She sighs "You will Naruto, I'll try to help if I can so who's the lucky girl."

He sighs "Sakura-Chan we've been together for a year but I've known her for years."

She nods "Well I'm sorry but you will find her again."

Naruto just nods "Maybe."

He then turns around and walks off leaving Temari stunned "I have no idea what he's going through still maybe The Hokage can help looks like I'm going back to Konoha." She watches him go "Don't worry Naruto we'll figure something out."

Naruto's been walking now for several hours when he comes to a village he stops for food and a Hotel then he lies down on the bed he immediately falls asleep and wakes up in the sewers he sighs "I forgot how lame this place is still I'll speak to the furball." He keeps on walking until he gets to the cage ' _ **Hey Kurama get your ass out here**_.'

Two Red eyes light up **How do you know my name you weak wait there's something different about you besides I've never spoken to you face to face but I know you seem different.**

Naruto nods ' _ **That's because I'm not from this time and in my time were friends so why am I here.**_ '

Kurama sighs **I sensed something different about you, your powerful extremely powerful that's good I don't like weak containers.**

Naruto shrugs ' _ **Whatever now that I'm here I want to share my memories with you.**_ '

Kurama nods **Very well brat.**

Naruto places his hand on Kurama's head and all his memories switch to Kurama. Kurama shakes his head **How did I forget you kid so this isn't our time well that sux you figured out how to get us out.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Not yet but I think I should hunt down some Akatsuki.**_ '

Kurama laughs **I like the way you think I'd suggest changing your looks maybe get a mask with a cool name so nobody knows it's you.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Sure and tomorrow I'll sort this place at same design in our reality.**_ '

Kurama nods **Yes.**

Naruto nods and leaves. And he falls asleep. The next day he buys some new clothes a large black coat and a black mask with a ghost face on it (Because he likes the design) He then buys a sword he knows how to use one but never really thought about it, he decides to go by the persona The Shadow.

Meanwhile Two days later Temari arrives at Konoha she smiles as she sees Shikamaru he smiles "Back again you only left a few days ago."

She smiles "I need to speak to the Hokage."

Shikamaru nods "Follow me it seems urgent what's up."

Temari smirks "Don't worry you'll find out."

He nods "Fine let's go."

They arrive at the Hokage tower and knock on the door Tsunade tells them to enter and Team 7 Of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are there.

Tsunade smiles "Back again, Temari, you can't stay away or is it you can't stay away from a certain someone."

Temari grins "A little of both I guess but I'm here to talk about Naruto."

Tsunade growls "What's that idiot done."

Tamari smiles "He's done nothing, yet, but what I have to say will shock you, but the Naruto that left here is not your Naruto."

Tsunade seems confused "What do you mean."

Temari sighs "Now this will sound weird but he's not from this time he's an alternate reality Naruto I know it sounds stupid but he knows things, now I know Naruto is an idiot but this Naruto wasn't what I saw in Suna was different he was looking at books about Vortexes, black holes time travel and all that stuff."

"He says everything is different he says there's an Organisation called the Akatsuki who are after the tailed beasts like Naruto and my brother."

She sighs "Itachi is a member as was Orochimaru he's told me all their names Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein and Konan, Orochimaru used to be a member now I'm not sure, Naruto is not sur of their final goal other than them wanted all the tailed beasts."

She looks around then sighs "He told me things that were frankly insane like at the Chūnin exams there was an invasion led by Orochimaru, and he killed the 3rd Hokage he gave Sasuke a curse mark and well he defected to kill Itachi, he said Pein killed Jiraiya, Asuma Sarutobi was kiled by the one called Hidan it's completely insane I know but I think he's telling the truth I know when people are lying lazy boy here does it all the time."

Tsunade is stunned "This is hard to take Naruto, isn't smart at all, so this is hard to believe is there anything else."

Temari nods "Yes Kankurō was annoying him and he created this blue ball he called it the **Rasengan** and threatened to ram it through Kankurō's gut."

They hear a cough "He knows the **Rasengan** but how I never taught him."

Temari nods "Not in this timeline but in his many things are different in his time you Lady Hokage are his godmother and Jiraiya you're his godfather he said he mastered the **Rasengan** quicker than anyone thanks to his Shadow Clones. He also added to it with the **Rasenshuriken** he says it's nasty. He also said something's about Sasuke things was different here he didn't go into detail but Sasuke betrayed the leaf and joined Orochimaru. Then killed his brother and joined Akatsuki."

"She sighs "Naruto killed Sasuke in his time because he attacked the leaf he says he beat Pein then was knocked unconscious and the next thing he knew he was staring at a rip in Time to his world probably, so now he's stuck here away from the love of his life, he also has an engagement ring for her."

"Which he was going to give to her when he returned from fighting Pein, he's going to continue trying to find a way back but until then he's hunting down the Akatsuki himself he says there all S-Ranked Missing-Nin."

Sakura looks at Temari "Did he say who his lover was."

Temari sighs "Yes he told me."

Tsunade nods "And you don't want to say."

Temari sighs "It's complicated Hokage-Sama."

Sakura nods "Is it someone from this, well his village."

Temari nods "Yes, but that's all I'll say Naruto doesn't know I've come here the look in his eyes shows me he's broken it was like he was trying not to cry but it was hard he'll never see his girlfriend again."

Tsunade sighs "Well if his girlfriend is in the village maybe she can talk to him."

Temari sighs "I don't think that will work."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow "And why is that."

Temari sighs "You're putting me in an awkward position but I can say he hates Sasuke's guts that's obvious, something happened between them but why it won't work is because in his time he's with."

She looks down "He's with Sakura they've been together for over a year and like I said he has an engagement ring but with Sakura being with Sasuke it's broke him I'm guessing in his time Sakura might have liked Sasuke but I'm only speculating."


	3. Akatsuki Hunt

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 3 Akatsuki Hunt**

 **A/N: This is chapter 3 this chapter focuses on Naruto's transformation into The Shadow as he starts his hunt for the Akatsuki. This chapter will also focus on Gaara's abduction with some surprises ahead.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kyuubi**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Everyone in the Hokage's office is stunned. They can't believe it's even possible but they have to deal with it. Jiraiya looks at Temari "Did Naruto say anything about the members and what they look like so we can look out for them."

Temari nods "Yes as I said before but as you weren't here I'll say again the members are Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein, and Konan, Orochimaru used to be a member now I'm not sure, and yes Obito and Madara are supposed to be dead it makes no sense."

"He says they wear black cloaks with red clouds and they work in teams of two he said in his time these were the teams were Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu also known as the Immortals, Sasori and Deidara that's the only ones he knew he says that Pein killed you but he said that he used to be called Yahiko."

Jiraiya is shocked "Yahiko, Nagato and Konan why would they do such a thing." He turns to Tsunade "You remember them three orphans I looked after years ago."

Tsunade nods "I remember and Naruto says he's going to take out these Akatsuki."

Temari nods "Everyone of them, I think he blames them for this happening to him."

Temari then gets excused and leaves. Everyone is still confused for Jiraiya that he died and Naruto learning the Rasengan and new versions. Kakashi because Obito is alive somehow. Tsunade is confused but she remembers what Naruto said before he left and It makes sense. Sakura is feeling sad for Naruto because he's stuck here even though his girlfriend is herself in his time. Sasuke is confused that he betrayed the leaf.

Meanwhile, Naruto has arrived at Kumogakure he won't tell them his real name he'll just call himself The Shadow. He's escorted to the Raikage's office and now is in front of him. The Raikage looks up "I heard you wanted to talk to me take a seat."

Naruto sighs "I'd rather stand."

A, nods "Very well what do you have to say."

Naruto sighs "There is an organization called Akatsuki there all S-Ranked Ninja's all Missing-Nin's there after the Tailed Beasts and as you have two I thought you should know."

A nods "I see and why would you help them."

Naruto sighs "I am also a Jinchuriki and I will hunt them down, are yours still alive at this time."

A seems surprised but answers "Yes, there alive, these Akatsuki what do they look like."

Naruto sighs "They wear Black Cloaks and on the cloaks are Red Clouds they hunt in groups of two and as I said there S-Ranked Ninja so they won't be easy to beat."

A nods "So why are you hunting them down are you also a Hunter-Nin."

Naruto groans "I guess you could call me that."

A raises an eyebrow "And who do you serve, I see you're not wearing a headband on your body."

Naruto nods "That is because I serve nobody but myself that is all I came to say."

A, smirks "Well I thank you I will beef up security."

Naruto's now at the door "You do that."

He then leaves the room and dispels. The Real Naruto gets the memories and nods "Good seems Bee's still alive as is Yugito." He then turns around heading off to Takigakure to speak with Fuu.

It's been several weeks since Naruto left Suna like in Naruto's timeline Gaara has become the Kazekage he's sitting in his office when he hears an explosion and he gets up from his desk he looks out and sees two men Akatsuki it seems from what Temari told him he doesn't know who they are but he must protect the village so he jumps out of the window using his sand as stairs he then runs to the fighting.

Gaara stops beside them "What are you doing here."

One of the Akatsuki looks up he looks like a Shark he smirks "So you finally arrived good you'll be a nice challenge I hope."

Gaara stands there using his sand but Kisame just cuts through the sand and charges at Gaara. Whilst the other member a uses clay bombs to keep the Sand ninja's back.

In the Hidden Leaf Village Team, 7 are waiting for a new mission when Shizune runs in "Lady Hokage the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade nods "Right Team 7 I guess this is our new mission get to Suna now do what you can."

They all nod and run to their houses for supplies they all meet up at the gate and rush off. They meet up with Temari on the way and they all set off to Suna.

Naruto is back in the area of Suna he's surprised when he sees several dead Ninja's he looks at Suna "Gaara" He hears one mumble "Akatsuki took him a few hours ago."

Naruto nods "What did they look like a blond one and a slow one."

The Ninja shakes his head "One looked like a shark the other was using some sort of animals as bombs but he was blond."

Naruto nods ' _Strange Deidara and Sasori attacked well Deidara attacked this time but Kisame that's weird_ ' "Which way did they go."

The ninja points and Naruto run's off not caring if the ninja lives or dies.

Meanwhile, Kisame has Gaara over his shoulder "Damn this brats heavy I wish you would have let me cut his legs off Deidara."

The other Akatsuki member now known as Deidara rolls his eyes "You killed enough people already you'll kill more soon enough."

Kisame grins "I hope so."

Team 7 arrive where all the dead bodies are and the one who's barely holding on. Sakura looks at him "You're going to be OK."

The Ninja laughs "Liar, they took Gaara to the north some other guy showed up asking about Gaara a few minutes ago blond hair wore a black mask with a ghost on it I've heard of him his names The Shadow he's in the Bingo book he's got a flee on sight on him he's been helping take out bandits and stuff but he also took out five sound bases led by that snake Orochimaru."

Sakura looks at Sasuke "Could It be Naruto."

Sasuke shrugs "No idea."

Kakashi nods "We should follow them and this Shadow then."

Kisame has tossed Gaara on the floor but he's tied up and still unconscious. Kisame and Deidara are now fighting. Kisame grins "You know I love to fight what's your problem your so damn boring I can't believe I'm teamed up with you. This sucks I'm teamed up with a Wuss like you Deidara."

As there talking a yellow flash appears in front of them they stop there talking and stare at the blond man. Naruto smirks "Kisame and Deidara different from my time but it hardly matters I'll just kill you."

Deidara grins "Quite cocky ain't you."

Kisame grins "That you are blondie"

Naruto rolls his eyes not that they can see "Can it pretty boy I'll deal with you after I've dealt with Sushi here."

Deidara grins "Sushi that's a good one," Then he remembers the other insult "Hey who you calling a pretty boy."

Team 7 arrive and watch. There all wondering what's going on. Then the one known as the Shadow vanishes in a yellow flash shocking Kakashi ' _He knows the_ _ **Hiraishin.'**_

Naruto appears in front of Kisame and grabs his throat he then headbutts Kisame causing him to drop his sword whilst Kisame's stunned Team 7 watch as Naruto creates a **Rasengan** and shoves it in Kisame's face killing him instantly. Naruto then turns to Deidara who's stunned "I've got to get out of here." He starts to run away.

Naruto watches him go then picks up Kisame's sword it cuts his hand but he hardly cares and he just launches it at Deidara impaling him to a tree with the sword sticking through his skull.

Naruto then approaches Deidara and pulls the sword out before walking back to Gaara with the sword resting on his shoulder he looks at Gaara then he leans down and puts some smelling salts below his nose and Gaara wakes up.

He sees Naruto then looks around and sees a headless Kisame and Deidara with a hole in his head he then notices the guy in front of him has Kisame's sword. Gaara slowly stands up "Who are you."

Naruto turns away ignoring him "Don't think I was saving your ass Gaara, I was after the Akatsuki."

Team 7 then comes out of their hiding space Naruto senses them well he already knew they were there he then glares at Sasuke, the whole of Team 7 are shocked at how Easily Naruto if it is Naruto dealt with two S-ranked Ninjas. Sakura steps forward "Naruto is that you."

Naruto looks at her and closes his eyes it's too painful to look at her he just turns away and then vanishes in a yellow flash. Kakashi smiles "Seems this Naruto is full of surprises."

Sakura turns to Kakashi "So that was Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi nods "Correct Sakura, well let's get Gaara back he still looks a little shaken up."

Sakura takes a look at him and heals his wounds then Sasuke and Sai help him up and they walk back to Suna. Sakura looks back at the direction Naruto went then looks away and catches up to her team.

Zetsu who watches is stunned "Who was that masked person to kill Kisame and Deidara with such ease, is impossible I must report this."

A few days later Team 7 are back in Tsunade's office and Jiraiya's there. Jiraiya looks shocked "Come again he did what."

Kakashi sighs "He used the **Hiraishin** to appear in front of Kisame then grabbed him by the throat before headbutting him and firing off a **Rasengan** in his face."

Jiraiya grins "Now that had to hurt and you said he tossed Kisame's sword like it was nothing and impaled it in the one called Deidara's head."

Kakashi nods "That's correct I'm still in shock."

Sasuke nods "It makes Temari's assumption correct the Naruto from our time can't even do Shadow clones or the **Rasengan** it's hard to believe but we don't know just how powerful he really is."

Tsunade nods "Kakashi do you see any chances of Naruto returning to the leaf we could use someone of his strength in our war."

Kakashi shrugs "To be honest Lady Hokage I don't know, this isn't his world, he has no obligation to help us at all he wasn't even there to save Gaara he was hunting the Akatsuki but it is strange the teams are different then what Naruto told Temari."

Tsunade nods "That is true, mission accomplished you can have the rest of the week off."

Sakura sighs "What about Naruto, we didn't do anything he killed them all on his own."

Kakashi nods "That is true we also found out he's in the Bingo book under the name The Shadow."

Jiraiya is stunned "I've read the info he's been fighting Bandits and hunting missing nin's."

Sakura speaks "That's not all we spoke to a dying Sand Nin and he said he's also destroyed five of the Sound bases run by Orochimaru."

Tsunade is stunned "He's after Orochimaru also."

Sakura nods "That's what the Sand Ninja said before he died."

Jiraiya smiles "Naruto is surpassing his father it seems."

Sakura looks at Jiraiya "Who is his father, I thought he was an Orphan."

Tsunade and Jiraiya share a look then Tsunade turns to team 7 "We can't tell you S-ranked secret."


	4. More Akatsuki To Kill

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 4 More Akatsuki To Kill**

 **N: This is chapter 4 of this story this chapter will see more of the Konoha 11 mainly team 10 as they come up against Hidan and Sasori. There will also be a little chat with Naruto and Sakura which more light into their relationship well Naruto's, Sakura there will also be a new surprise and a new twist which everyone hopes they can stop Naruto from doing what he said he's going to do.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been two weeks since Naruto killed Kisame and Deidara Tsunade, Jiraiya and Team 7 are still in shock. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided not to tell Kushina about Naruto she already abandoned her son, after all, why would she care about this Naruto.

Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location, Akatsuki are talking.

Pein is furious "How can one masked man kill two S-Ranked Ninja with ease Zetsu it's unthinkable just who is this guy."

Zetsu sighs "From all reports, he's The Shadow from the bingo books who's been attacking Orochimaru's bases he's actually doing us a favor but there is something else I think I know who he really is."

Pein sighs "Who is he."

Zetsu sighs "It's hard to believe but I heard the one called Kakashi say that he was Naruto."

Pein raises an eyebrow "Do you take me for a fool we captured the brat a month and a half ago although I'm surprised Itachi let the other two members of his team go so how can this person be Naruto we already captured the nine tails."

Zetsu sighs "I don't know should we send people after him."

Pein nods "Fine, send Hidan and Sasori."

Zetsu nods "I will let them know."

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf two injured and bloody Genin enters Konoha. Kotetsu sees them and grabs them and takes them to the hospital. He then informs Tsunade about them. She makes her way to the hospital she sees a girl from the Inuzuka clan and another boy not from a clan. Tsunade looks at them the girls crying "Lady Hokage I'm sorry."

Tsunade looks at her "Wait where's your Sensei and your third teammate."

The girl sobs "We were attacked during our mission our Sensei was killed protecting us but they killed Naruto."

The boy sighs "I think they took him he was unconscious but I think he was alive."

Tsunade is worried "Who took him and when."

The girl sobs "We don't know but they targeted Naruto they were wearing Black cloaks and had red clouds on the cloaks they were too strong but one of the members let us go we don't know why and it happened over a month and a half ago it's taken us this long to get home."

Tsunade sighs ' _So they took Naruto which means they've probably already taken the Kyuubi this is bad. But it's not this powerful one but the one from our time.'_ "OK rest up."

She leaves the office in shock "I completely forgot about our Naruto she then sees Sakura "Sakura."

Sakura turns around "Milady, is something wrong."

Tsunade nods "Well yes it seems Akatsuki took Naruto."

Sakura is shocked "But how he's too strong."

Tsunade sighs "Our Naruto not the one from a different time it happened over a month and a half ago."

Sakura nods "Oh, that's sad so that means they have the Kyuubi."

Tsunade nods "Yes, now don't you have to visit that village near wave shouldn't you be going."

Sakura nods "I was just getting supplies."

Half a day later Sakura is close to the village she's heading to when she sees him. She runs up to him "Naruto."

Naruto looks around but says nothing she stops next to him "I have some news."

Naruto sighs "Speak then."

She sighs "Akatsuki took the Naruto from this time a month and a half ago what will they do to him."

Naruto sighs ' _I never thought about this Naruto, but if it happened a month and a half ago that was before I got here still this is a problem'_ "They will extract Kyuubi from him but the host dies if he was taken a month and a half ago he's already dead I thought you'd be happy you seemed to treat me like shit when you saw me."

She sighs "I'm sorry, and I never wanted him dead."

Naruto sighs "Save your apologies Sakura your apology means nothing to me still this is a problem Kyuubi is the strongest Tailed Beast, I have to go they will try again, with Gaara not to mention the two Jinchuuriki from Kumo they were safe when last I went there."

Sakura sighs "Naruto I am sorry, you must miss, well your Sakura, have you found any way to get back yet."

Naruto sighs "No, not yet but it's of little concern to you."

Sakura sighs "When you take out these Akatsuki what will you do."

Naruto looks at her through his mask "Why do you care."

She sighs "Your Sakura will be waiting for you."

Naruto shrugs "If I kill the Akatsuki and still can't find a way home then it's simple I will kill myself this is hell for me one giant nightmare now I need to go."

Sakura watches him go "You can't kill yourself that's stupid." Her Inner Self speaks **Man that sux, away from the women he loves I can tell by his body language he's suffering**. Sakura nods ' _ **I know we will have to stop him from killing himself somehow, but right now I have a mission to do.**_ '

A day later and Team 10 are making their way back to the leaf when they sense two powerful spiritual pressures. Asuma looks around "We're being watched guys be careful."

Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Asuma get into a defensive stance when two men step out from a clearing one has a massive three-bladed Scythe the other is a smaller man who's very slow shown by how slow he moves. Asuma looks at them "Who are you, and what do you want."

Shikamaru looks at their clothes and is shocked ' _Akatsuki this is bad.'_ "Asuma-Sensei there Akatsuki, S-Ranked Ninja, there after the tailed beasts there after Naruto for what's inside him."

Asuma looks at Shikamaru as does Ino and Chōji. There all in shock ' _How does Shikamaru know this they're all thinking?'_

Hidan grins "So you've heard of us, but your Sensei there is in the Bingo book so I'll kill him for the reward."

Asuma pushes his squad back "Stay behind me there out of your league."

Sasori just watches the squad whilst Hidan and Asuma fights.

It's not long before Hidan has what he needs which is Asuma's blood he smiles "Well Asuma it seems I've won did you enjoy your life."

Asuma and the rest are in shock. Asuma is stunned he's far from beaten. He watches as Hidan starts to do some weird incantation luckily Hidan's days about to get a whole lot worse. As Before he can finish a Yellow Flash appears behind him and before he can react his head has left his shoulders. When the body falls down Naruto's standing there with Samehada with blood dripping off it. Naruto knows he's not dead he'll deal with the head later.

Asuma, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru are stunned. Naruto looks at them "I'm doing this for your kid Asuma nothing more." Naruto then turns to Sasori "Well Sasori you ready to die I've already killed Kisame, Deidara, and now Hidan well not fully but I will now it's your turn."

Sasori looks at him "Who are you."

Naruto smirks "Why should I tell a person who's about to die but fine I'll enlighten you I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sasori, Asuma, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru are all shocked for different reasons.

Sasori rolls his eyes "Lies, Naruto is dead we took him over a month ago."

Naruto Smirks "That you did, but I'm not from this time let's just say I'm from another reality and when you fought against Sakura, and Lady Chiyo I was half the man I am now but enough about me Sasori of the Sands, are you ready to die."

Before Sasori can bring his tail forward Naruto uses **Hiraishin** and brings down Samehada and smashes through his puppet and the real Sasori jumps back.

Sasori looks shocked "How can you be this fast."

Naruto smirks "My dad's techniques come in handy now Sasori I'll end you or maybe I'll just toy with you." He goes for some handsigns " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " The whole area is now surrounded by Naruto's "In my time you thought against my Sakura-Chan with 100 puppets bring them out lets see how you do against my 1000 clones ."

Sasori brings out his puppets and the 1000 shadow clones attack. Team 10 watch this in amazement. Whilst Naruto's clones are wiping out the puppets Naruto's just standing there eating an apple he then starts to walk towards the real Sasori. Sasori sees him coming and sends some puppets but Naruto brings up Samehada and cuts them down with ease. Sasori is now worried ' _How can he be this strong.'_

Naruto then goes through some handsigns " **Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu** " Naruto then sinks into the ground. Sasori looks around and doesn't see Naruto come out of the ground behind him until he sees Samehada sticking out of his chest with another Sword sticking through his heart.

Naruto pulls his swords away. He's about to walk away when Asuma calls him "Naruto is what you said true."

Naruto turns back "Yes, and I saved you because no child should grow up without a father in my time your daughter did."

Asuma is shocked ' _Kurenai's pregnant'_ "Hey, Naruto, why did he say I was beaten when I could still fight."

Naruto turns around and approaches Team 10 "Hidan was a cult member of Jashin he and Kakuzu are known as the Immortals because Hidan sacrifices people to his god one drop of your blood was all he needed that's how he killed you in my time with that incantation completed he could stab himself but instead of him getting hurt he's stabbing you."

Asuma nods "Well thank you for saving me."

Ino steps forward "That redhead said they killed you."

Naruto looks at Ino "They killed the Naruto of this time, not me."

Ino nods "Well thanks for saving us I guess."

Naruto nods "Oh there both in the bingo book I don't care about rewards but Sasori is from Suna and Hidan is from Yugakure split the rewards four ways if you want I hardly care there S-Ranks so you should get a lot no doubt Kakashi did the same for Kisame and Deidara."

He then turns away picks up Hidan's head which starts shouting at him shocking Team 10 Naruto just ignores him and vanishes in a yellow flash.


	5. A Mothers Guilt

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 5 A Mothers Guilt**

 **A/N: This is chapter 5 hope you're liking the story so far if not then oh well. Now some people might think I'm killing the Akatsuki members to easily the fact is one he's catching them by surprise and 2 well he's just better then them he did kill Pein after all. This chapter will focus on Naruto returning to the leaf to face Itachi and Kakuza. On the way, he will meet some unexpected people.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a month since Naruto saved Team 10. Tsunade informed Kushina of her son's death she did cry but not as much as you'd expect from a mother. Tsunade never told her about the other Naruto. Speaking of Kushina she's now walking through the streets talking with her best friend Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mom) Mikoto looks at her "So how are you taking Naruto's death."

Kushina looks at her "Well, to be honest, I'm sad but not much, he was responsible for my husband's death."

Mikoto looks at her "But he was your son and it was Kyuubi, not your son."

Kushina nods "I know, it's weird I should care more, I guess, I just don't know what to think right now."

Across town, two people enter the village there wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it, there also wearing straw hats. The two members of Akatsuki are Itachi Uchiha and Kakuzu there looking for Naruto they know about the other one being dead but there here anyway.

A few minutes after they enter Naruto enters he's been tailing them for a few hours Kurama speaks **It's the Uchiha and the Kakuzu guy.**

Naruto nods ' _ **I know.**_ '

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Jiraiya are talking when Shizune bursts into the room "Lady Tsunade, Akatsuki are in the village."

Tsunade nods "OK, get ANBU ready."

She nods "Hai, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya "Let's go."

He nods and follows her.

Itachi and Kakuzu are looking around when Naruto stops near them "Itachi Uchiha and Kakuzu time to die."

They both turn around Itachi looks at Naruto ' _So the rumors are true the Naruto we killed was weak this is a different Naruto he must be strong to take out four members single-handedly he's even wielding Samehada._ '

Kushina and Mikoto both sense the Chakra and rush to the spot they see the men in Black Cloaks with red clouds on them and another man with blond hair wearing a black trench coat and a black mask Kushina is confused ' _That Chakra I know that signature, but Tsunade said Naruto was dead.'_

Naruto senses them and looks at them and he's shocked ' _Mom but how'_ he then looks at the women next to her as he's never seen Sasuke's mom he doesn't know who she is. ' _I see more differences my mom's alive.'_ He then turns back to Itachi and Kakuzu "Let's take this somewhere else wouldn't want your mom to see you die now would we."

Mikoto looks at the man "He's going to kill Itachi." Just then Tsunade and Jiraiya arrive but just as they do they see Itachi and Kakuzu vanish and a second later Naruto vanish in a yellow flash. Jiraiya grins "So he did learn the **Hiraishin**."

Kushina marches up to them with Mikoto "What's going on you said Naruto was dead."

Tsunade and Jiraiya look at each other and Tsunade sighs "Your Naruto, is, that isn't your Naruto."

Kushina is confused "How can he not be my Naruto."

Jiraiya sighs "That Naruto is from a different reality he's been hunting down Akatsuki the organization Itachi's been spying on."

Kushina sighs "But that's impossible."

Jiraiya sighs "You just saw him use the **Hiraishin** didn't you and Kakashi said he saw him use the **Rasengan** and he even created the next stage the **Rasenshuriken**."

Kushina's shocked "So, he's my son."

Tsunade sighs "In a way, he's Naruto Uzumaki but he's not your son, your son died."

Kushina sighs "But you said he's Naruto, so he's still my son."

Jiraiya sighs "Like Tsunade said In a way, yes he is your son."

Kushina nods "Then I will go and find him."

Mikoto nods also "I'm coming also, I can't let him kill my son."

Team 7 then turn up and they all follow Naruto's chakra along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Mikoto. When they arrive they see Naruto well one of them fighting one of the members whilst clones of Naruto fight Itachi.

Naruto smirks "So you have seven hearts that's how your Immortal is it well that just means I'll have to kill you with my most power powerful move witness the power of **Rasenshuriken**."

Kushina and the others see Naruto create the massive ball before he throws it at Kakuzu, it hits Kakuzu dead on the attack looks deadly like a mixture of **Rasengan** and Shuriken together and when it hits Kakuzu there's a massive explosion and when the smoke cleared there's nothing left of Kakuzu just blood. Jiraiya and Kushina are completely gobsmacked but also impressed. The others just look on in shock even Itachi is in awe of the true power of that move.

Naruto then turns to Itachi "Five down one more to go."

Just then Sasuke and Mikoto jump out and stand in front of Itachi Naruto looks at Sasuke and glares at him "Get out of the way Sasuke or I'll kill you after I kill your brother."

Mikoto then speaks "I will not let you kill my son either of them."

Naruto looks at her ' _So even more changes'_ "So I take it there was no Uchiha massacre."

Everyone looks at Naruto in shock. Itachi then speaks "Massacre, what massacre."

Naruto sighs "That is irrelevant, the fact your mother is alive answers my own question."

Mikoto looks at Naruto "Why would there be a massacre."

Naruto sighs "Because the Uchiha thought the Sandaime was weak and was planning to take over, but in my time Itachi killed everyone, except his brother even killing his parents but his father was the ringleader of the whole thing so he had to die." Everyone is in shock none more so than the three Uchiha's. Naruto sighs "So if the massacre never happened why are you working for Akatsuki."

Itachi looks at Naruto "I am spying on them."

Naruto points Samehada at Itachi "You still helped in capturing the Naruto, from this time, not to mention others, do they know you are to blame for this world's Naruto dying, and as the demon was ripped out of his body he died, did you tell them that you bastard."

Kushina looks at Naruto then Itachi ' _He was to blame for Naruto's death'_. She then looks at Mikoto who can't even look at her.

Tsunade sighs "Naruto things are different in this time."

Naruto looks at her "Shut up bitch, I see from my short time in the leaf that Naruto, was hated also, was he attacked by the villagers daily, beaten up and left for dead, burned, poisoned, especially on his birthday."

"Did he almost die when the villagers set his apartment on fire whilst he was still asleep, that happened to me growing up alone attacked at the orphanage by the other kids and by the owners themselves, did the villagers kick him out of shops or overcharge him for what he had inside him."

"Did they give him bright Orange clothes making him a target, Even my godparents from my time Tsunade and Jiraiya have only been in my life for a while, well Jiraiya is gone now."

Naruto then looks at his mom who's crying. Naruto is trying not to cry also seeing his mom alive "Everyone in my village treated me like shit because I had the Kyuubi in me, they called me a monster, breaking into my apartment, spraying Demon Child on my walls, smashing up my furniture, pissing on everything I own."

"I don't know if he had it the same but the spraying of Demon on his walls were the same and don't try to deny it I saw it first hand when I visited my well his apartment before I left, you call me a monster well fuck you, you're all the fucking monsters every single one of you."

Kushina steps up to Naruto. He looks at her eyes as she's crying. He's now also crying. She reaches up and takes off his mask seeing his face with tears running down his face. She reaches up and wipes the tears away. "Son."

He looks at her "I'm not your son, he's dead."

She hugs him but he does nothing "You might be from a different time but you're still my son."

Naruto then quickly pushes her away "No, you're not my mom, my mom died giving birth to me."

Naruto then turns away and puts on his mask and vanishes in a yellow flash leaving everyone stunned at what they just heard.

Mikoto comes up to Kushina "Are you OK."

Kushina looks at her "Did you know your son killed mine."

Itachi sighs "I had no choice, I did let his squad go, the girl seemed to care about your son."

Kushina glares at him "That doesn't matter you're still responsible, now I'm going to find my son and be the mom he never had."

Tsunade sighs "Kushina."

Kushina looks at her "You should have told me the moment you knew about Naruto, my baby is in pain trapped here he's always been alone I have to change that."

Sakura who's crying wipes her tears away "He has a girlfriend in his time who he wants to marry, he has an engagement ring for her, he says if he can't find a way back he'll kill himself, rather then stay in hell which he calls this place."

Kushina looks at Sakura "No, I won't let that happen who is this girl maybe she can talk to him."

Sakura sighs "His lover is me, and he can't even look at me."

Kushina nods "I see, well I'm going I was never a mother to my son, now I have a second chance, and if he finds a way I will return with him because he needs me."

Tsunade looks at her "You'd leave the leaf."

Kushina looks at Tsunade "Ever since Minato died I've worn a mask hiding my grief, I might seem happy but it was all a lie, I wanted to die, so many times to be with Minato again, but I didn't."

"I pushed my son away because I blamed him for Minato's death when Minato only did what needed to be done, I know that now, and still I ignored my son, well he is dead and I have a second chance a chance at Redemption, to make everything right, to love my son, to train him in everything I know, a thing he should have known by now."

Mikoto sighs "But you're my best friend."

Kushina nods "And I will always remember our friendship, but now I have a new goal, and that is my boy, I will train him, and together we will find a way home and I will return with him and when I get back you Tsunade in Naruto's world will be in a world of pain not to mention my other friends for not taking in my boy."

She turns around and **Shunshin's** away. Everyone watches her go and sighs Sakura wipes her eyes ' _That was terrible how could they do that to him it's nowhere near as bad here'_ Her inner self is also crying **Those bastards do you think the Sakura in his time knows.** Sakura sighs ' _ **No Idea.**_ '

Jiraiya is shocked "He's had a tough life but he seems to be fine now."

Tsunade sighs ' _Poor kid I feel sorry for my other self'_

Naruto's world Tsunade shivers _'What the hell was that, why do I feel such dread is stalking me.'_


	6. The Uzumaki Clan

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 6 The Uzumaki Clan**

 **A/N: Hello here is chapter 6 hope you're enjoying the story. This Chapter focuses on Naruto and Kushina and getting closer and Kushina trains Naruto in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. There is also a surprise in store for Naruto.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Kushina's feeling terrible as she heads away from Konoha it's been over two hours and she hasn't found her son part of her has no idea what she's doing technically he's not her son but with all he's been through and without parents she's going to make it up to him if only she can find him.

She's heading towards Wave country when she sighs "What are you doing Kushina."

She stops for a moment to look around it's been a while since she was here she's about to start walking when she hears a voice "Why are you following me, Kushina."

She looks around then up in a tree and there he is her son staring at her "Looking for you."

He sighs "Why would you be looking for me."

She smiles "Because you're my son and I have decided to follow you around and bug you until you get sick of me and take me with you."

Naruto smirks behind his mask ' _I guess that's where I get my childishness from'_ "Tell me why I should care this isn't my world making you not my mother."

She sighs "It doesn't matter which dimension you're from you are Naruto Uzumaki and I am your mom I want to make it up to you. You said you never had a mom well I am here and I'm still your mom please let me help you."

Naruto rolls his eyes then vanishes in a yellow flash **Hiraishin** again and appears in front of her "You're annoying you know that."

She smiles "Part of the Uzumaki charm."

Naruto shrugs "If you say so, fine you can follow me Kushina."

Kushina smiles but is still sad he won't call her mom "You can call me mom you know."

Naruto looks at her then turns away he continues walking and Kushina follows happy to be with her son she sighs though but ignores it then she sees an apple coming towards her so she catches it and starts eating ' _It's like he read my mind_.'

Naruto sighs ' _I can't believe my mom's alive.'_

Kurama sighs **Is she your mom though**

Naruto looks back and Kushina smiles at him and he sighs ' _This world is too weird_ '

Kurama nods **Yea, knowing what the Uchiha did now they're all back again we need to get out of here.**

Naruto just nods and they continue walking. Neither says anything on the journey until they get to a gate Naruto goes through but Kushina stops. Naruto turns around "Why have you stopped."

Kushina looks at him "Do you know where we are."

Naruto shrugs "Some old village."

Kushina looks at him "Son, this is Uzushiogakure once the home to the Whirlpool village and the home of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto looks at her "Uzumaki Clan."

Kushina steps forward having not been back here since it fell it's an odd experience but kind of Ironic that Naruto would find this place being an Uzumaki himself "Yes son, The Uzumaki Clan we were once one of the most powerful clans out there because we were master's at Fūinjutsu people feared us so they joined up and they destroyed the Whirlpool village killing hundreds your father saved me this is where I was born it's kind of Ironic you found this place as you're an Uzumaki also."

Naruto nods "OK, I'll take you to where I live."

She nods and follows him until he leads her to a house ' _OK this is too weird he's living in my old house.'_ Naruto steps inside and Kushina follows he notices her smiling and is confused "What are you smiling at."

She looks at him "Son this was my old house."

He nods "Oh, well I guess I'll make us something to eat."

She puts a hand on his shoulder "Allow me, son."

He nods "OK Kush.. he looks at her ' _Why is she looking at me like that._ '

Kurama smirked **She wants you to call her mom.**

Naruto nods "OK mom."

She smiles ' _He called me mom'_ She smiles "So what do you like to eat."

He shrugs "I love Ramen but anything's fine."

She smiles ' _He loves Ramen like me'_ "Well I'll make the best Ramen you've ever had."

Naruto nods "OK."

She heads to the kitchen seems he has everything here she then starts cooking. She sees Naruto sit down and she just watches him and smiles ' _My baby I have a lot of making up to do.'_

A short while later she dishes up she places the bowl down only then does he take off his mask and she sees her son's handsome face He looks so much like Minato He starts eating very quickly and she chuckles ' _Like Mother like son I guess he likes it'_ She starts eating just as quick as Naruto and Naruto watches her ' _She eats just like me.'_

After they've finished she puts the bowl's in the sink and she sits next to him on the couch she smiles "So what's it like in your world."

Naruto looks at her "Well there are many differences, Sasuke was evil because of Itachi the Uchiha were massacred, you died giving birth, I killed Sasuke, Jiraiya died, Asum..

Kushina puts a hand on top of his "I meant happy things."

Naruto nods "Well I'm with Sakura, and we've been together for about a year now, Shikamaru's with Temari I see that's still the same here. Konohamaru calls me boss he classes me as his ultimate rival for becoming the Hokage. I am The Ichiraku's favorite customer they missed me a lot when Jiraiya took me on a two years training trip."

Kushina smiles ' _He wants to become the Hokage interesting goal just like his father.'_ "So what else is different than this world."

Naruto sighs "Well in this world Sasuke's with Sakura in my time I'm with her in my time the bridge in Wave is called The Great Naruto Bridge Sasuke couldn't inspire a piece of shit."

"Well as I said I was Jiraiya's apprentice and after the invasion where Orochimaru or as I call him Pedo Snake, he killed Jiji, or the Sandaime, man I still miss him he was kind of like my grandpa. Anyways during the invasion where I beat Gaara who unleashed his demon, I had a tough battle but I won Sasuke got knocked out easily."

He scratches his head "I went with Jiraiya to bring back Tsunade that's where I first met the Akatsuki Itachi and Kisame in my time the teams were all different."

She nods "And how did you and Sakura fall in love."

Naruto smiles "Well I had a crush on her since the academy but she never gave me the time of day she was all over Sasuke she begged me to bring Sasuke back to her I failed and for my troubles he put a **Chidori** through my chest I survived of course that's when the two year trip happened I thought about her all the time when I returned we became close not to close we went to rescue Sasuke it was around this time that things changed."

"It was slow I guess were best friends it just kind of grew I did fear that I wasn't who she really wanted and well my fears were confirmed a year later. Sasuke had killed Itachi by then and ended up joining the Akatsuki. A few months after he attacked the leaf by then we weren't dating but you could tell there was something there."

"Then Sasuke came and well he said something's and Sakura punched me in the head and sided with Sasuke it hurt to see her do that but that was all a trick on his part you see there's this Akatsuki member called Zetsu and he's a spy he must have informed Sasuke about me and Sakura getting close so he tricked her then he plunged his sword through Sakura's chest."

"I then killed Sasuke I didn't tell anyone about what Sakura did and it took a while to get back as friends I was never going to tell Baa-Chan, Tsunade if you're wondering. Well eventually we got together there was never anyone else, damn I miss her."

Kushina listens to her son talk and again she cried but was glad they worked things out still when they get back she will get a talk from her about how lucky she is that Naruto's so in love with her or she would be executed.

As she's in her own thoughts she doesn't notice Naruto's fallen asleep she watches him sleep for a minute before she helps him up and carries him to his room and lies him down. She then goes to the cupboard and gets some spare sheets and goes to her old room she's still surprised the house survived intact but maybe he repaired it.

During the night Kushina gets up and leaves her room as she's passing Naruto's room she hears him crying so she goes inside and hugs him "I miss Sakura-Chan it's been over two months she must think I'm dead."

Kushina kisses his forehead "Shush, don't talk nonsense we will find our way back to your time and you will see her again."

He looks up "What do you mean we will find a way back home."

She smiles "Well I'm coming with you, can't leave my son alone now can I."

He just nods and he falls asleep in her arms so she just cuddles him she ends up falling asleep also.

The next day Kushina cooks him a breakfast (Not Ramen) Then they head out back to the training field she smiles "Well create a shadow clone and let me see your Taijutsu."

He nods and does just that and Naruto and his clone start sparring and she's disgusted ' _Who taught him Taijutsu it sucks well no matter I'll teach him the Uzumaki style.'_

After 30 minutes she calls a stop "OK son your Taijutsu style sux so I will teach you the Uzumaki style now you use a sword show me your style."

She watches, again and again, she sighs ' _Well that's not even a style did he teach himself no worries I'll teach him the Uzumaki style again.'_

After another 30 minutes, she calls a stop "OK son, that was just as bad who taught you."

Naruto scratches his head "I kind of taught myself."

She chuckles "Figures, Well I'll be teaching you the Uzumaki style also now Ninjutsu I'll already be teaching you the Uzumaki style moves but let's see what you already got."

She watches as he uses the **Rasengan** and the **Rasenshuriken** as well as his other moves ' _At least he's not useless at that still I'll be teaching him more.'_ After an hour she tells him to stop. "OK son your Ninjutsu is good I'll teach you some more moves, so your affinities are Wind and Earth."

Naruto nods "Yea, but I'm good at water attacks also I totally suck at Genjutsu though I can dispel it just fine though."

She nods "Kind of like me when I had that damn fox inside me."

Naruto looks at her "You had Kurama in you."

She looks at him "Kurama is that his name."

Naruto nods "Yea, were kind of friends now oh I mastered Sage mode without any abominations on my face unlike Ero-Sennin did."

She smiles ' _He mastered Sage mode my son is awesome'_ "Wait who's Ero-Sennin."

Naruto smiles then sighs "Well it was what I called Jiraiya as I said he took me on a two-year trip but he'd always run off to do research for his damn porn books Icha Icha."

She growls "He's lucky he's already dead or I would kill him wait did he make you a pervert."

Naruto smirks "No he tried though Baa-Chan really kicked his ass when I told her."

Kushina nods "I see well let's get started on your Taijutsu shall we."

Naruto nods "Sure Ku I mean mom" ' _Damn it's still weird'_ Naruto just heard chuckling in his head.


	7. New Family Memebers

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 7 New Family Members**

 **A/N: This chapter sees Naruto and Kushina turn their attention to Orochimaru on the way they meet Family can The Uzumaki's break family from the clutches of the evil Orochimaru.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been two weeks since Kushina started training her Naruto and she was amazed how quick he took to everything, of course, he used his Shadow clones she never thought about using them.

For Kushina this has been the happiest moments of her life in the last 16 years training her son was always what she wanted to do but her anger at her husband's death stopped all that.

She didn't always let him fight clones she fought against Naruto also, it was great to feel useful again. Just watching her son brought tears to her eyes she's also proud of how he's grown up especially after his earlier life.

Kushina gets out of the shower then gets dressed as she leaves her room and walks into the front room she sees Naruto looking at a map she stops next to him "Morning son so what's this."

Naruto looks at her "As well as hunting the Akatsuki, I've been destroying every base that Orochimaru has, So what has he been up to before I arrived."

Kushina thinks "Well he's been on the run since he tried to kill the Sandaime but we've never been able to find him."

Naruto smirks "Well I know where every single base he has is, I've been taking them out he has one in Wave country I think I should take a trip from what I've heard this base is one of his bases he uses for experiments."

Kushina looks shocked "Well then let's go I hate stuff like that."

Naruto nods "Sure let's go, I will kill anyone I see they know what goes on there so they're as bad as that Pedo Snake."

Kushina smirked "I have no objections this should be fun."

Naruto nods and they arm themselves and leave Uzushiogakure they quickly make their way to the hidden Sound base. Naruto summons some clones and sends them around the base to check for entrances after a few minutes the clones dispel Naruto looks to his mom "One secret entrance guarded by three people there was lookouts in four locations there all dead how should we do it quietly or full frontal attack."

Kushina smirked "You said they're all going to die so why does it matter."

Naruto smirks "Full Frontal attack it is then."

Kushina nods "Let's go show them the power of the Uzumaki."

Naruto nods "Sounds good."

They both run at them the three are taken out easily enough they then make their way inside killing anyone they see. Tayuya and Karin are talking when the chaos starts Karin looks at the camera's and see two people cutting down sound ninjas with ease. Tayuya looks over her shoulder "Fuck there butchering them do you expect us to win."

Karin looks at her "We have to defend this base it's important to Orochimaru-Sama."

Before Tayuya can reply someone else does they spin around and see the two from the cameras staring at them Karin looks on the camera's there is now several clones cutting anyone down.

Naruto smirked "So you're the Pedo Snake's lapdogs come on mom let's show these two not to mess with the Uzumaki clan."

Tayuya and Karin are shocked Karin speaks first "Your Uzumaki's."

Naruto and Kushina look at each other Kushina speaks this time "What of it, I am Kushina Uzumaki and this is my son well from a different dimension but still my son what of it."

Tayuya looks at Karin "What the fuck there's more Uzumaki's so were not the last ones."

Naruto glares at them ' _So my family was enemies dammit'_ "Are you saying your Uzumaki's also."

Karin nods "My name is Karin Uzumaki."

Naruto nods "I know who you are your Tayuya you're both dead in my time still you worked for that Pedo Snake so you deserved to die nothing changes this time around you still work for him so I should kill you both, and end the dark stain your marking of the Uzumaki clan, and when I kill you, I'll kill that four eyed bastard, Kabuto, before I kill Orochimaru."

Tayuya looks at Karin then Naruto and Kushina "Well for one I'll not die for that bastard Orochimaru or that bastard Kabuto so I'll join you."

Naruto looks at her "And why would I let a former enemy live you bring shame to the Uzumaki."

Tayuya and Karin know they're no match for Naruto luckily Kushina stops Naruto "Son let it go, Orochimaru and Kabuto is your enemy, not your family."

Neither Karin or Tayuya can see Naruto's face because of the mask. Naruto takes off his mask and glares at them even Tayuya is slightly nervous at the glare. Kushina then speaks "So you two who are your mothers."

Tayuya looks at Kushina "My mom was Toya Uzumaki."

Karin looks to Naruto then at Kushina "My mom was called Karlie Uzumaki."

Kushina smiles "Toya was my sister Karlie was also so your Naruto's cousins."

Naruto sighs and just leaves the room. Tayuya looks at Naruto before turning to Kushina "What's with him."

Kushina sighs "This will sound stupid but Naruto is not from this time, he was sent here everything is different for him he has a family I was dead in his time his girlfriend in his time is with someone else in this time he's just angry at everyone."

Karin sighs "Tough break."

Tayuya sighs "Well he's my cousin other than Karin here I'm alone and as I'm older than he is, it's my responsibility to look after my little cousin, do whatever you want I hate this fucking place anyway."

Tayuya walks off and Kushina looks at Karin "So this place is full of experiments you know we're blowing this place up right Orochimaru shouldn't do stuff like this."

Karin nods "That's hard to believe about Naruto-Kun will he be OK."

Kushina smiles "Already calling him Naruto-Kun I see, Of course now I am here I'm making him change he just misses his girlfriend he's got an engagement ring for his girlfriend Sakura he just hates that he can't be with her."

Karin sighs "Man that sux, well I'll help however I can he is my little cousin after all."

Kushina nods "When we find a way back I'm going with him there are a few people who deserve a beating."

Karin smirked "Well then I'm coming also."

Kushina nods "OK."

Meanwhile, Tayuya's gone to look for Naruto she finds him in one of the experiment rooms with dissected people and other such abominations."

Tayuya sighs "This place creeps me the fuck out what about you Cous."

Naruto looks at her "I found this place in my time it was nothing like this though I will kill him."

Tayuya nods "And I'll help, you're my little cousin after all I hate working for this bastard it's about time we ruined his plans."

Just then Karin and Kushina enters the room Kushina's shocked "This is barbaric it's sick."

Karin sighs "I know we're bringing this place down and then we're going to help Naruto-Kun get home and were going with him."

Tayuya shrugs "No arguments there, nothing keeping me in this world as long as I'm with my family that's all that matters but first let's trash this fucking place."

Naruto nods "That's the idea"

Naruto creates clones and Naruto, Karin and Kushina creates some bombs whilst Tayuya packs up Karin and her clothes. When the bombs are created The clones places them all over the base. Naruto Kushina and his new cousins then leave the base and watch as it blows up they then head back to Uzushiogakure.

Kushina gets them set up in another house when they're all unpacked they all meet up and Kushina cooks for them all. After they've all eaten Kushina takes them all outside to test them all on their skills. Karin's not much of a fighter yet but Kushina will teach her and make her stronger.

Whilst Kushina is teaching Karin, Naruto and Tayuya are sparing it's obvious they both need practice Kushina tells Tayuya she relies on her Genjutsu to much but with Kushina's help she'll be better.

Kushina also teaches them all Fūinjutsu Karin and Naruto already knows some but Tayuya's not learned any but after a few hours she's learned a few seals Kushina tells her it's because she's an Uzumaki they were Seal masters.

After a week Tayuya has learned how to fight with a Tanto whilst Karin learns how to use throwing knives. Whilst Naruto's training with his clones Kushina tells them about Naruto's life growing up Tayuya is surprisingly more pissed she's closer to Naruto then Karin is.

Tayuya growls "Those bastards, oh when I get back to Naruto's time I'll bash some heads in."

Karin smirked "As long as he has a family he'll be alright plus he'll have this Sakura girl."

Tayuya nods "She better not hurt my cousin again, or I'll kick her ass."

Kushina chuckles "Tayuya, In Naruto's time Sakura was trained by Tsunade one punch from her will to turn your skull into mush."

Tayuya looks at her "Your fucking kidding right."

Kushina shakes her head "Nope."

Tayuya whistles "She's a dangerous girl."

Karin nods at that. Kushina smiles and approaches Naruto "Good work Musuko, there is something's in Konoha we can use, plus some furniture and scrolls for new Jutsu's your father will want you to have. now I know you don't want to go back there but there is also your father's sword and mine your father would want you to have his sword."

Naruto sighs "Fine, when do we leave."

Kushina smirked "We'll start the journey tomorrow, Tayuya and Karin are coming do you mind."

Naruto shrugs "No, Tayuya needs some decent clothes."

Kushina nods "Yea your right the clothes she's wearing is kind of hideous she needs real clothing with Uzumaki symbols on it."

Naruto nods "Yea, so if we get back there coming also are they."

Kushina smiles "It's not If but when Musuko, and yea they have nothing here for them do you mind."

Naruto shrugs then gives an evil smirk "There dead in my time it hardly matters plus it will freak some people out."


	8. Return To Konoha

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 8 Return To Konoha**

 **A/N: This chapter sees Naruto, Kushina, Karin and Tayuya return to Konoha this will also bring a new surprise one Kushina has not mentioned to Naruto yet but will he help Konoha.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

' _ **Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_ '

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Kotetsu and Izumo are at the gates as usual when they see four cloaked figures approaching Konoha they know one is a girl because of her foul mouth. They stop at the gates one of them looks at them "We want entry to the village."

Izumo looks at the women "What is your business in Konoha."

Kushina looks at Izumo "Our business is our own do we need to sign in."

Izumo nods "Yes."

Kushina signs in as does Tayuya and Karin, Naruto looks in at Konoha in anger until Tayuya puts her hand on his shoulder "The sooner we get what we need the sooner we leave."

Naruto nods and signs in, he notices they all signed in under an alias like they agreed on so he does also. They then continue into the village. Villagers look at the four of them but with their hoods up nobody knows who they are.

At first, they head to The Namikaze compound nobody follows them but ANBU notices them. One of the ANBU is Neko so she quickly goes to the Hokage.

Tsunade is sitting down in her chair when Neko arrives "Lady Hokage four strangers entered the village and are heading to the Namikaze estate."

Tsunade nods "I will meet these people myself."

Neko nods "We will be close by."

Tsunade nods "Get Team 7 there in case these people are dangerous."

Neko nods "Of course Lady Hokage." She disappears via **Shunshin**.

Kushina leads Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin as none have them have been here before.

Before they arrive at the gate Tsunade and Team 7 appear in front of the gates.

They four of them stop but say nothing it seems they won't be able to get in and out unnoticed after all. Tsunade and Team 7 are staring at them they all seem normal but one of them is letting off massive KI until one of them puts their hand on the person's shoulder and the person stops. Sakura and Sasuke were in awe of the KI being shown there legs were feeling numb.

Tsunade steps forward "State your business this is private property and the owner is away."

Kushina sighs and lowers her hood as does Karin and Tayuya but Naruto is just glaring at Sasuke. Kushina looks over her shoulder "Musuko."

Naruto lowers his hood and everyone sees it's Naruto he has his mask off now. Tayuya smirked "So that's Sasuke from your time cousin yea I'd kill the fucker's ass also."

Karin sighs "Cousin the sooner we get in the sooner we can return to Uzushiogakure."

Tsunade looks at Kushina "You're living in your old village."

Kushina shrugs "Naruto's been living there since he left this village how ironic an Uzumaki finding his old home even lived in my old house."

Tsunade nods "And who are they."

Before Kushina answers Naruto does "You don't need to know who they are."

Karin sighs "Naruto stop being difficult, I am Karin Uzumaki, and this is my cousin Tayuya Uzumaki, we are Naruto's cousins."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Now get out of our way this is my families home you're the ones who are trespassing."

Tsunade sighs ' _It Seems he still hates us I don't blame him'_ "How long are you staying here."

Kushina answers "A few days we need to seal up everything in here weapons and stuff, plus Karin and Tayuya need new clothes Orochimaru made them wear the same clothes daily fucking snake."

Tsunade looks at Kushina "They worked for Orochimaru."

Kushina sighs "They were slaves to his greed they guarded bases nothing more we took out a research base in Wave now they serve us, The Uzumaki Clan are small but that matters not when we find a way home there coming also, I don't trust your council as far as I could throw them, I know what they will do and I won't allow my nieces to be treated that way or my son."

Tsunade nods "I understand but the council wants to talk to Naruto."

Naruto scoffs "About what."

Tsunade sighs "I don't know exactly but if it's what I'm thinking it might be advantageous to listen to them."

Naruto sighs "Whatever I'll speak to the council, Let's get it over with and keep him away from me or he'll lose his head."

Tayuya chuckles Sasuke looks on confused he doesn't know why Naruto hates him so much but he will honor his request as much as he can.

Kushina nods "Come on girls, let's start sealing everything then we'll work on your Taijutsu whilst your cousin deals with whatever it is."

Tayuya shrugs as does Karin. They step past Team 7 both glaring at Sasuke which Team 7 all noticed then they head inside.

Kakashi looks at Naruto "What is she teaching you, Naruto."

Naruto looks at Kakashi "None of your business, so are we going to this stupid council meeting or what."

Tsunade sighs "Yes, follow me."

Naruto follows Tsunade and Sakura sighs "That was intense it seems Naruto's found some cousins, more family I guess that's nice."

Sasuke nods "I guess ,still I want to know why Naruto seems to hate me so much, he said I betrayed the leaf in his time but I am not that Sasuke."

Kakashi sighs "It matters not to Naruto, to him your Sasuke, even the sight of you brings up his anger you felt that KI he wants to rip you apart."

Sakura sighs "But he's not the same Sasuke, as in his time why should he hate this Sasuke."

Sasuke answers for her "It doesn't matter if I am a different Sasuke he only sees the Sasuke from his time in me."

Kakashi nods "I agree."

Sakura sighs "That's a shame what if he can't get back though."

Kakashi shrugs "I don't know Sakura."

Meanwhile, the council has all been summoned Tsunade sits down and Hiashi stands up "Why did you summon us Lady Hokage."

Tsunade sighs "You wanted to speak to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, did you not."

Hiashi nods "He is here."

Tsunade nods "Come in Naruto."

The door opens and a hooded man enters the room he glares at them all but says nothing. Homura looks at Naruto "Show some respect let us see your face."

Naruto doesn't take off his hood but he does speak "Respect is earned you old hag, what do you want I'm not in the mood."

Hiashi looks at Naruto "We hear that you have single handedly taken out five Akatsuki members plus destroyed six of Orochimaru's bases."

Naruto sighs "What's your point and it's seven."

One of the civilian council stands up "Show some respect demon."

That was his last words before his head leaves his shoulders nobody even saw Naruto move. "Does Anyone else want to piss me off now what do you council want and remember I am not from this time so I don't serve the Leaf I gave up my Shinobi career here."

Hiashi gulps "How strong are you."

Naruto glares at Hiashi "Why do you want to know."

Hiashi sighs "We are curious that is all."

Naruto sighs "Fine, I could level this whole village with little effort, is that all I have things to do."

All of the council are in shock even Tsunade is. Hiashi then turns to Naruto "You say you don't serve the Konoha so where do your allegiance lie."

Naruto sighs "I suppose my allegiance is to my family that is all I have no intention of serving the Leaf is there a point to this questioning."

Hiashi nods "As head of the council I want to inform you that we are at war with Kumogakure."

Naruto lowers his hood and everyone looks at him and all see the spitting image of Minato "So you're at war with Kumogakure and you're telling me this why."

Tsunade then speaks "We want you to help us, just knowing your power they would be foolish to attack."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I am not a tool to be used, they have a strong leader in A, the Raikage and they have two Jinchūriki's Killer Bee, the Eight-Tailed Demon, and Yugito Nii, the Two-Tailed Beast, well they were alive when I was there last unless the Akatsuki have taken them but Killer Bee is A's brother."

Hiashi nods "They have two Jinchūriki that we did not know, and this A how strong is he."

Naruto rubs his chin "Going from my time I'd say his strength is equal to Tsunade's but I've never seen them fight so I'm only guessing at a draw, Killer Bee is the strongest Jinchūriki there is plus he is one with his demon as I Yugito, but you're missing my point this isn't my time I have no obligation to help you, as soon as I kill the Akatsuki I'm going home to my time your war means nothing to me."

He then vanishes in a yellow flash. Tsunade sighs "Well that didn't go according to plan."

Danzo looks at Tsunade "I say we kidnap his mother and force him to work for us."

Tsunade looks at Danzo "Are you insane, you heard what he said he could destroy this village with ease and you want to piss him off."

The whole of the Shinobi council just shakes their heads at that stupid plan.

Homura sighs "So now what do we do we need him if he can do that to us he can do that to Kumogakure."

Tsunade sighs "There have been no actions in months and you want us to just wipe out Kumogakure I will never sanction that, and Naruto will never do it."

Danzo sighs "I beg to differ he's a cold hearted man."

Shikaku then speaks "Are you forgetting he saved Gaara the Kazekage, not to mention my son, and his teammate, he saved Asuma, so he could grow up with his kid you just want to turn him into a weapon."

Danzo says nothing as he knows he's right he can't be reckless.


	9. The Truth About Sasuke

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 9 The Truth About Sasuke**

 **A/N: This chapter will focus on the reason why Naruto hates Sasuke so much as he's confronted by Sakura and Sasuke after the council meeting.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's heading back to the Namikaze mansion when he hears his name being called he knows that voice but hearing it in this world makes him angry he ignores it at first until Sakura runs up to him and stops in front of him.

She's out of breath she's been chasing him for a few minutes Naruto sighs She should really work on her endurance "What do you want Haruno."

Sakura looks at him ' _He really doesn't like talking he's so cold'_ "What did the council want was it to get you to help."

Naruto nods "I turned them down this isn't my world I have no reason to help."

Sakura looks shocked "But you're a leaf ninja."

Naruto shrugs "In this time the Naruto you knew is dead, I, on the other hand, I serve nobody so tell me why should I help this world, this world's Naruto was worse than mine not by beating him but neglecting him everyone hated him so to tell me did he have a single friend here."

When she looks down he continues "As I suspected, at least in my time I have friends and not all the village, seeing as I beat Gaara in the Invasion, and brought back Tsunade it seems in this world nobody even cared about him I bet nobody even mourned his death did they."

He looks around even the villagers here are giving him evil looks "Look around Haruno, the villagers still hate me and they don't even know me, there simple minded pathetic wankers so blinded by fear that there pathetic, I could wipe this whole fucking village out without breaking a sweat, So why should I risk my life to help them, there ungrateful, there weak, and pathetic everyone but that bastard Sasuke is weak."

"In this time all the Konoha 11 are weak I bet if any of my friends from my time fought against themselves your versions would all be lying on the floor, Battered and broken and you honestly expect to come out on top against Kumogakure you'll be lucky if any of you even survive."

"They have two Jinchūriki unless Akatsuki has taken one of them Killer Bee has the Eight-Tailed beast and it's the second strongest Demon after Kurama/Kyuubi not to mention Killer Bee is probably the strongest Jinchūriki out of everyone and a master swordsman."

Just then Sasuke who's been listening decides to make himself known it shocked Sakura but Naruto already knew he was there "If there so much stronger than us why don't you help."

Naruto glares at Sasuke "I have no obligations to help you, like I said to the council, I am not a tool to be used and this isn't my time so why should I get involved, I handed in my headband if I served anyone it would be the Whirlpool village but that's been destroyed still I live there with my new family."

Just then Kiba tries to attack him but Naruto just grabs his throat lifting him high above his head "I could snap your throat with little effort dog breath I could level this whole village if I wanted to so why don't you beat it dog breath."

He tosses him away into some bins "Yes, you heard me right I could destroy this whole village with hardly any effort I mastered **Rasengan** quicker then, my father, he took years to master it."

"It took me two months same for his **Hiraishin** I even surpassed my father by making the **Rasenshuriken** I have trained my whole life to get where I am, by the way, I feel your Chakra you rely on the Uchiha to do everything."

He scoffs "That is why you are weak, you're all soft and you expect to beat Kumo who is a village full of warriors and probably the strongest village. In my time it's Konoha because we all trained not only for Orochimaru but against The Akatsuki, every one of my friends trained there asses off because to become strong. They knew what I had inside me and they didn't care to them I was their friend."

"Friends help each other they also trained to get stronger for themselves because although the Akatsuki only want the Jinchūriki they will kill anyone if they get in the way, There S-ranked for a reason in my time my friends are precious to me and I will fight and die for them if need be, but they earned my respect, nobody in this village has other than my mom."

Sasuke looks at Naruto "Why do you hate me so much."

Naruto glares at him "Why should I tell you anything, actually fine, I will tell you and then you will know why I'd never help you, it all started in the academy you was always the best I admit you were better than me because all I did was pranks but you also had fangirls Ino, Sakura and pretty much every girl in the academy minus Hinata."

"I always liked Sakura but she never gave me the time of day you was my best friend as well as my biggest rival."

"You was better than me for so long you had the villages whole support they fucking treated you like a fucking god but you was so obsessed with killing Itachi you ignored everyone Sakura and everyone else you thought you were better than everyone else."

"When the Chūnin exams came up Kakashi took you to train and left me to fend for myself even though my opponent was Neji, it was nothing new at that time he was always a shit Sensei ignoring me and Sakura, for you, but it wasn't enough for you."

"I was lucky to find my godfather Jiraiya and he took me on as his apprentice just like he trained my dad but you thinking because you're an Uchiha that you should have been his apprentice, you abandoned the leaf because during the Chūnin exams Orochimaru attacked you and gave you the curse seal on your neck and it turned you insane."

"By that time I pretty much loved Sakura but she nearly became a Missing-Nin to go with you but that never happened she begged me to bring you back to her and blinded by my love for her I did it and what did I get a **Chidori** through my chest barely missing my heart you almost killed me and that was only the first time you almost killed me."

"You worked with that Pedo Snake, Orochimaru, you became evil, killing for him in your quest for power you killed your brother then with your little team which had my cousin Karin in it, you joined Akatsuki and attacked the leaf, like cowards whilst everyone was asleep."

"Luckily I felt your Chakra and we fought then Sakura arrived and you manipulated her, by then we were falling in love, well I think we were, and you messed with her head I think deep down she still loved you even though she said she hated you and it worked she attacked me but because she used to hit me all the time I was used to it."

"Still it hurt for her to do that still you used her, you knew I loved her and that's why you did it and as soon as she turned to face me you shoved your sword through her back luckily because she was Tsunade's apprentice she healed herself then I killed you."

"You underestimated me like you always did, you expected me to crumble under Sakura's betrayal you expected me to not go full out on you because I kept saying I wanted to bring you back but you were wrong and I killed you."

"I don't know why I didn't turn Sakura in, she betrayed the leaf, she betrayed me, but I guess It was my love for her that saved her, it took months for her to regain my friendship I hated her, and loved her, but couldn't be around her because of YOU."

"It was always you, she loved you, she probably always will love you more than me, I don't know why I don't just give up on her some part of me has thought it many times, but another part remembers that we were also best friends or I was her best male friend."

"We finally started to date and everything was great then Akatsuki or Pein turned up and destroyed half of the leaf village whilst I was mastering Sage Mode, attacking when I wasn't there, so, like The Akatsuki, I returned and we traveled somewhere else."

"Pein's arrogance was worse than yours, he also thought he was a god his whole village worshiped him like a god but he wasn't a god he was just a man and I killed him."

Then the next thing I know I'm not knocked unconscious and wake up in hell and it really is hell, because you're alive, and you have Haruno, so now you know why I hate you with every fiber of my being."

Naruto glares at Sasuke before someone jumps onto his back "Hey Cousin there you are you have to show me places to shop, you now I hate fucking shopping now come on let's go."

Naruto sighs "You can get off now Tayuya."

She grins "Fuck that, as your older cousin you have to carry me, my legs hurt from looking for you."

Naruto sighs "Whatever."

He turns around but Tayuya jumps off "You go ahead I'll be right with you."

Naruto nods and follows Karin who's also there. Tayuya waits until there gone before she turns to Sakura and Sasuke "You may not be his Sasuke but he will always hate you, I only told me tad bits of what you both did in his time, now I know everything I just saved you from him ripping your fucking head off your fucking prick."

"You're both pathetic, seems you're no different in this time, and you think he'd fight with you, your deluded your both fucking pathetic I hate you both and when we get back to his time me and his Sakura will be having words and if she ever hurts my cousin again I'll fucking kill her."

She then turns around and walks away and follows after Naruto and Karin who were leaning on a wall not far away. Sakura looks down as does Sasuke there both in shock. Kiba is also, Ino's with the rest of the Konoha 11 minus Tenten who's working and they all heard everything also.

Ino sighs "Man Sasuke was a jerk in his time I can understand the hate he feels for you Sasuke, still if what he said about Kumogakure is true were quoting that red head then we're totally fucked."

On the roof, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi heard everything and there all in shock it seems to Tsunade that it will be harder than she thought to get Naruto to help them in this war.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin head into the Higurashi store Karin starts to look around whilst Tayuya goes to the weapons part of the shop she has a Tanto but she wants something else.

Naruto looks around until he hears his name and sees Tenten he nods "Tenten."

She smiles "Hey Naruto, how are your knives and the Katana working out."

He nods "They're good, they've killed many Oto ninja's."

She nods "I see, I heard you have Samehada can I take a look I just love the awesome swords of the Seven Swordsman Of The Mist."

Naruto shrugs and opens up a scroll and places it on the counter and Tenten looks at it "Wow I always imagined what it would be like to see one but actually seeing it well knowing how powerful the wielders are I wouldn't have risked it this one absorbs Chakra correct."

Naruto nods "Yea, it's claimed the lives of Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan."

Tenten looks at her "Aren't they the Akatsuki I've heard about, how did you get it Kisame was a strong guy wasn't he."

Naruto nods "He was, but I'm stronger, so I took him out with a **Rasengan** to the face."

Tenten's shocked "Wow, wait what's a **Rasengan**."

Naruto shows her and she stares in awe "Wow, that's cool wasn't that the Fourth Hokage's move."

Naruto nods "Yes it was my dad's move but I perfected it and expanded on it with the **Rasenshuriken**."

She smiles "Wow, wait dad are you kidding me there was no mention of him having a kid."

Naruto nods "To keep him safe, you know Iwa and Kumo hated him, if they found out he had a kid they would target him, well the Naruto from this time is dead so it hardly matters, if Iwa came for me I'd just kill them, I'm a lot more powerful then the weak Naruto in this world, well you heard he died right."

She nods "Yea, I mean I never hated him or anything I never got to know him but I saw his pranks, he seemed pretty funny to me, have you heard were at war with Kumogakure."

Naruto nods "I have, can I ask how it happened."

Tenten shrugs "I guess I can tell you it started after a mission went wrong apparently there was a joint Konoha/Kumo mission and something happened, the details are sketchy but apparently the Kumo ninja's were attacked and the Konoha ninjas did nothing.

"From what I hear though the Konoha team was following the plan they decided with Kumo and they split up, but The Raikage didn't see it that way, he even claimed that it was Konoha team who attacked his team apparently there was a witness but I think it's just lies."

Naruto nods "I see, and was there any clue as to who attacked the Kumo ninja's."

Tenten shakes her head "We couldn't even do an investigation the mission was called off because the Raikage declared war on Konoha."

Naruto nods "I see, did the Konoha squad see the dead Kumo ninja's."

Tenten nods "Yea, they saw the bodies."

Naruto nods "And what did they see was there any enemy ninja's."

Tenten shakes her head "Neji was part of the team, he's in ANBU, but he said he looked but found nothing, Not that he had a lot of time to search."

Naruto nods "Any idea what the mission was about it's unusual for two villages to work together as it is on a mission."

Tenten shrugs "I don't know, Neji's not allowed to tell it's top secret."

Naruto nods "I see."


	10. Something's Not Right

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 10 Something's Not Right**

 **A/N: This is chapter 10 I can't believe how quick I've been writing these 10 chapters in just over 3 days anyways back to the story. This chapter takes place after Naruto's chat with Tenten. Naruto goes to explore where it happens with Tayuya with him. Also, a sinister plot is underway but will it go according to plan.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto sighs "What about the location of this mission do you know that."

Tenten nods "Yes I know that it was on the border of Kumo and Iwa."

Naruto nods "I see thank you." He walks over to Tayuya "Found anything you like."

Tayuya grins and pulls out a red ninja suit (Think Taki from Soul Calibur)

Naruto raises an eyebrow "I see anything else."

She nods "Follow me." She leads him to the weapons section of the shop and she shows him two throwing axes.

He smirks "Tanto not enough for you or something."

She grins "Fuck no."

He rolls his eyes at her antics "Well then we'll get them."

Just then Kushina comes in with Karin whilst Tayuya's talking to Naruto. Kushina smiles "I like the outfit Tayuya is that what you want."

Tayuya nods Kushina shrugs and pays then Tayuya runs off to change whilst Naruto and Kushina talk. Naruto sighs "Something about this war doesn't seem right I'm going to go where it happened."

Kushina nods "You want me to come with you."

Naruto shakes his head "No, you stay here and catch up with your friends I'll take Tayuya."

Tayuya steps out and grins "So tell me I look fucking awesome don't I."

Naruto, Kushina, and Karin just roll their eyes all thinking the same thing ' _Does she have to swear in every sentence.'_ Kushina then looks at Naruto "You'll have to speak to Tsunade."

Naruto smirks "I'll leave that up to you." He turns to Tayuya "Hey Tayuya, me and you are going on a mission let's go."

Tayuya grins "Fuck Yea."

Tenten just chuckles whilst Naruto and Tayuya head out of the shop Tenten calls to Kushina "Lady Kushina who was that girl with Naruto and the girl beside you."

Kushina smiles "Oh the girl with Naruto is Tayuya and this girl is Karin there Naruto's cousins."

Tenten nods "Oh nice to meet you, Karin."

Karin nods "Likewise"

Kushina and Karin leave the shop and head to the Hokage tower not realizing they're being followed. The people that are following them are Root a secret organization run by Danzo thought to have been disbanded.

The Root members already know how powerful Kushina is so they will get the younger women but they will bide their time.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tayuya are walking towards the gate people are gawking at Tayuya's clothes but she hardly notices them as she's talking to Naruto, she then grins "Wow this suit really brings out my breasts man there huge."

Naruto looks at her then her breasts and blushes ' _Wow, she's right they are big, shit she's my cousin Sakura-Chan's the only one for me.'_

Tayuya sees the blush and laughs "Oh, man you're totally fucking checking me out that's incest you know."

Naruto stutters "Y-You're imagining things and it's not my fault you decided to wear that."

Tayuya grins "Whatever, you were so totally checking these babies out."

Naruto sighs "Shut it."

She just grins "Oh, I can't wait to use these babies." Naruto raises his eyebrow and she smirks "Get your head out of the gutter I'm talking about these axes."

Naruto nods "I knew that."

She grins "Sure you did."

Team 8 are just about to leave the village for a mission when they see Naruto and his cousin. Kiba is shocked ' _Damn she looks good in that outfit look at her breasts there huge._ ' Shino just raises an eyebrow but under his jacket, he's blushing. Even Hinata is blushing at the outfit as is Kurenai surprisingly they even heard Naruto and the girl's conversation.

Naruto and Tayuya don't even pay them any attention as there to busy talking well the girl is Naruto's just rolling his eyes it seems. They just walk out of the village and jump into the trees and head off.

The Root members who were following them haven't been ordered to leave the village so they join up with the others.

Inside the Hokage's office, Kushina and Karin are talking to Tsunade well Kushina is. "So Naruto and Tayuya are heading to where this supposed incident happened that started the war with Kumogakure."

Tsunade nods "And why might I ask are they doing that."

Kushina smirks "Naruto thinks there's something not right with the whole thing and so far his hunches have all worked out so I'll trust my son."

Tsunade nods "I see and what are you two doing whilst there away."

Kushina smirks "Well getting everything packed up of course when my son finds a way back to his time I and his two cousins are going with him so I'll also be saying goodbye to everyone we live in Uzushiogakure now."

Tsunade looks shocked "But the village was destroyed wasn't it."

Kushina smirks "Not all of it besides we rebuilt a lot of it Naruto's clone army really came in handy plus we had help from someone called Tazuna who built that bridge in Wave."

Tsunade sighs "I'm guessing there is no way I can get you to reconsider and stay here."

Kushina shakes her head "No I made up my mind as soon as my son gave me a chance to be his mother and you know me when I make a decision."

Tsunade nods "I do, you never break your promise."

Kushina grins "Believe it."

Karin just chuckles ' _She's sounding more like Naruto-Kun every day._ '

Kushina grins ' _I'm sounding like Naruto now or more like my old self._ '

Tsunade nods "I see well I will be sad to see you go I wish you luck but what about this war."

Kushina shrugs "I'm not sure I know Naruto doesn't want to be involved but I'll try and convince him but I'll wait to see what he finds out."

Tsunade nods "Understood."

Kushina and Karin leave the room and make their way back to the Namikaze compound. They start packing. When there done Kushina looks at Karin "I'm going to go say goodbye to Mikoto you can do what you want."

Karin nods "I'll check out the village I guess."

Kushina nods "OK just be careful I have a bad feeling about being here."

Karin looks at her "You worried about something happening here I thought we'd be safe here."

Kushina shrugs "Just being paranoid probably just keep your eyes open though."

Karin nods "Sure Auntie Kushina I'm not a weak girl anymore but I'll be careful."

They both leave the compound and head off in different directions. The root member split up most of them following Karin whilst the others are following Kushina. After a short, while they follow her to the Uchiha compound so they turn back and meet up with their fellow team members.

Karin's been looking around for a while now she stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen shop because Naruto said it was the best Ramen ever and after trying some she had to agree not that she'd tell Auntie Kushina that she's a scary woman.

She sees that Pink haired girl with a blond girl they don't talk it's doubtful they even saw Karin. She continues walking until she ends up in the 9th district she groans "Crap didn't want to come this way."

She turns back and then being the sensor type she feels several Chakra signatures converging on her location I don't think Kushina was being paranoid. She stops "Well I won't go down easy."

Just then she gets surrounded by at least 20 ANBU she sighs ' _ANBU wait there not ANBU there ROOT the people Naruto-Kun told me about this isn't good.'_

She gets into a fighting stance pulling out her throwing knives the first two Root members come at her she manages to duck under their attacks and stabs them both in their throats.

The rest of the Root members look at each other thinking ' _Well this wasn't what we expected seems Kushina's been teaching them I guess we all go in._ '

The root members all nod and attack her at once she manages to stab a few of them killing another two of them but there's just too many she's the weakest out of the four Uzumaki's she's now breathing heavily.

"This is bad, what do they want wit..." Before she can finish that thought she's hit on the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

The leader who knocked her out picks her up he orders the other Root members to pick up the four dead Root members. The Leader then takes Karin to Danzo. None of the Root members saw the little girl watching she's in shock not only has she just seen four people die but a girl getting kidnapped.

Meanwhile, on the border, Naruto and Tayuya are at the place the so-called betrayal happened there looking around but so far nothing they look at each other and shrug then Kurama speaks Hey Kit there are bodies buried close by I can smell them.

Kurama leads Naruto to where the bodies are buried Naruto does some hand signs " **Doton: Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu** " He goes under the ground and comes up a few minutes later with two bodies

Tayuya looks at him "What the fuck cuz."

Naruto places the bodies on the ground there ANBU from Konoha but Naruto knows there's something off he lifts up the sleeve and smirks "ROOT."

Tayuya looks at him confused "Why are you talking about plants."

Naruto looks at her "I'm not, look at this."

She looks over his shoulder "I don't see anything"

Naruto nods "Exactly, ANBU all have the ANBU tattoo on their shoulder making these ROOT." He opens the mouth and lifts up the tongue "Look"

She looks at the tongue "There's a seal on his tongue totally fucking creepy."

Naruto smirked then checks the other body and sees the same seal "These are both members of ROOT an organization run by that mummy Danzo, Jiji had it disbanded seems Danzo lied or is doing this in secret he's the same in this time also."

Tayuya looks at him "So what does this mean."

Naruto looks at her "It means Kumo was played, Danzo wants power he wants to become the Hokage so what better way to gain power then by starting a war and taking over after the war most likely he'll have Tsunade die in the fighting probably a knife in the back or something we need to get back to Konoha."

Tayuya nods and Naruto seals the bodies in a scroll and then they both use **Hiraishin** (Yes Naruto Taught Tayuya and Karin to get back to Konoha as quick as possible.


	11. Different Dimension Still Corrupt

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 11 Different Dimension Still Corrupt**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, about time I Update this story. Now I know a lot of people don't like what I have done with Kushina it was kind of Rushed I know and he's a hypocrite to just accept Kushina so easily. What she did to the Naruto in this timeline is bad she let her emotions of her husband dying and blaming it on Naruto from this time when he did nothing wrong except living.**

 **Yes, she is just as guilty as the rest of the people and yes he's kind of ignoring all she did because deep down he wants a mother even if it's technically his mom. There will be more thoughts from the both of them at a later date but for now, he's enjoying having a mother even if technically he's not a little boy anymore.**

 **Kushina has done a lot wrong and she knows it deep down she knows she abandoned a boy her boy for something he didn't do. Yes, she didn't cry much because in some way she still blames him and so that is why she didn't cry that much when she found out he died because she never really had him in her life for her to really mourn his death.**

 **As I said above she will have time to think about what she has done as will Naruto both admitting there trying to ignore what happened for selfish reasons. BUT and it's in Capitals for a reason this won't change that Naruto wants his mom to stay with him yes he's being selfish but who wouldn't be. If people stop reading because there still not happy then Oh well. Now on with the story.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Kushina and Mikoto are saying there goodbye's at the edge of the Uchiha compound Mikoto tried asking Kushina to stay but Kushina refused to listen to her Naruto this Naruto deserves a mother for her this is a chance for redemption.

She abandoned her son from this time when he had done nothing wrong at all her reasons for hating Naruto was weak but she sees being a mother to this Naruto as finding some way to pay for her sins.

She has already trained with her son a thing she never did with her own Naruto, yes, she's a hypocrite and she knows it there are some people in this village who didn't mind Naruto and of course they heard he died, then this new Naruto arrives and she wants to be his mother suffice to say she received a few glares on the way to the Uchiha compound earlier but she doesn't care.

Which brings us to the present Mikoto smiles "I'm going to miss you but and I know this will be hard for you but I know you'll get through it as you always have the thing about you is your stubborn when you plan something nothing can persuade you, good luck, I never knew Naruto or this Naruto but I hope he finds a way back to his time I can only imagine the pain he must feel to be away from the one he loves I know I would be."

Kushina smiles "I know, and I agree, I've heard him the few days before we rescued his cousins I could hear him crying he could no longer stay in this village as I can, for Naruto seeing the Sakura from this world with your son is too painful, to him this world is a nightmare that he can't wake up from."

Mikoto sighs "Such a shame, it must be torture for him but just be there for him."

Kushina smiles "I try but sometimes I think what right do I have to be his mother when I abandoned my own in a way he's refusing to acknowledge the bad things I've done."

Mikoto nods "He's never had a mother Kushina to him having his mother by his side is all that matters right now he's being selfish and ignoring what you did and maybe he doesn't care."

Kushina nods "I agree but I won't abandon him when he finds a way home myself, Tayuya and Karin will be right beside him."

Mikoto smiles "He has a family now, real family, not people who are like family to him."

Kushina smiles "I'll miss our talks oh wise and powerful Mikoto Uchiha."

Mikoto grins "As will I, my Hot Headed student."

As there talking a girl runs up to Kushina and starts pulling on her robes Kushina looks down "Oh hello little girl can I help you."

The Girl nods and tries to pull Kushina away. Kushina smiles "I'll speak again before I leave."

Kushina gets dragged away and is surprised when the girl leads her to the exact spot Karin was taken.

Kushina looks around the area she can tell there's been a battle here there's blood but no bodies as she starts to walk she hears a snap and moves her foot and looks down and picks up some smashed Glasses she also notices blood on them "Karin" She looks at the girl "Did you see what happened."

The Girl nods Kushina smiles "Can you tell me." The girl shakes her hand Kushina raises an eyebrow "Why not."

The girl then gets on her knees and writes in the dirt Kushina reads the sentence "Oh you can't speak poor girl, OK can you tell me how many people attacked the girl that wore these glasses." The girl nods and get's a stick and draws 20 Lines in the dirt. Kushina nods "20 Enemies OK, this is bad did Karin kill any of them." The girl draws four lines.

Kushina nods "OK 20 enemies she took down four, there are no bodies so." She looks at the girl "Did these people take Karin" The girl nods "OK, so she's alive. Did you get a look at their faces."

The girl shakes her head and covers her face with her hands at first Kushina thinks she's crying then she understands "They were wearing masks." The Girl nods and Kushina groans "Well who wears Masks Except ANBU, if Tsunade thinks she can keep us hear by kidnapping Karin, she's in for a world of hurt."

She looks down at the girl and smiles "Why don't you come with me little girl I'll get you something to eat afterward does that sound nice." The girl nods and Kushina picks her up and walks away making her way to the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tayuya are not far away from Konoha when Kurama makes himself known **Hey kid I sense trouble I was linked to your mother remember and it means I can feel her anger from here somethings happened in Konoha pick up the pace.**

Naruto nods and looks at Tayuya "Something's happened in Konoha let's pick up the pace."

Tayuya nods "OK." They both start picking up the pace if anyone saw them all they would see is a Red and Yellow Flash. Naruto and Tayuya arrive at the gates Naruto looks at the guards and just walks in ignoring them and starts searching for his mother's Chakra Signature with help from Kurama of course.

Back with Kushina, she bursts into the Hokage's office and Tsunade is about to shout at her but sees the pissed off look plus the little girl she's holding. Kushina snarls "ANBU get out of this office before I kill you."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow but nods and the ANBU appear they look at Kushina before leaving the room. Kushina locks the door and turns back to Tsunade "I expected better from you Tsunade, resorting to kidnapping, to keep Me, my son and Nieces here is that how pathetic you've sunk to."

Tsunade is shocked "What are you talking about and who's the girl what nonsense has she been telling you I would never do that."

Just then they hear a cough and they see Naruto and Tayuya enter through the window "No I think she's telling the truth but Danzo he'd stoop that low."

Kushina growls "That mummified freak."

Naruto nods "I just returned from where the failed Kumo/Konoha mission fell apart and this war is a sham well not a sham a ploy, Kurama sensed something under the ground and I dug up two bodies at first glance I assumed they were ANBU but after checking for Tattoo's and finding none I checked under the tongue and found seals, Danzo again, two dead ROOT member's to anyone who found them unless they knew what they were looking for would see two Konoha ANBU."

Tsunade sighs "Danzo would start a war for what reason."

Naruto sighs "He wants power, he'll probably allow the war and whoever won would side with them most likely you would end up with a knife through your back and Danzo would become the Hokage and start wars it's what he does."

Tsunade is shocked "He's that power hungry."

Naruto sighs "What is this about Karin he's taken her did the girl see it."

Kushina nods "Yes but she can't talk she told me through actions Karin was attacked by 20 Masked individuals she killed four before she was overpowered and they took her and there dead."

Tsunade sighs "I will let ANBU deal with this."

Naruto scoffs "NO, I will deal with this, do you trust all your ANBU who's to say some aren't ROOT or sympathizers with Danzo, who thinks you're weak, it happened in my timeline I'm guessing Danzo didn't want you as Hokage."

Tsunade nods "Yes."

Naruto nods "I will find Karin, and I will kill Danzo, no trial just death at my hands and any ROOT members who get caught in the crossfires will also meet their end come on Tayuya let's hunt for some Plants shall we."

She grins "Fuck Yea."

They jump out of the window leaving Kushina and Tsunade with the little girl. Kushina sighs "I'd advise that you summon a council and inform them of Naruto's findings I'm guessing Danzo won't be there if he is then Naruto will kill him."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Tayuya there looking around the village when he sees Sakura and ignores her and keeps walking. Tayuya looks over her shoulder "Seeing her must suck right."

Naruto just nods "Yes, but we haven't got time for this." ' _ **Kurama, can you sense anything.**_ '

 **No I can't remember Danzo uses seals there must be an underground base somewhere hey there is a Hyūga ask them.**

Naruto looks up and sees Neji at first he walks past him not wanting any help from this village.

 **Stop being an arsehole kid ask that stupid Hyūga.**

Naruto sighs "Neji."

Neji looks over and sees Naruto and the Redhead not that he knows who she is she walks over "Naruto can I help you with something."

Naruto sighs "Can your Byakugan eyes see hidden passageways and stuff."

Neji nods "Yes, Why."

He hears a voice behind them "He is need of your help to locate a hidden base."

Neji nods "Of course Lady Hokage."

Naruto and Tayuya follow Neji after searching for two hours they end up Near training ground 66, Neji points "Behind that waterfall is a hidden door."

Naruto nods "Me and Tayuya will take it from here."

They hear "And me."

Naruto nods "And you, with it being your niece."

Naruto, Tayuya, and Kushina go through the waterfall as soon as Kushina passes, Naruto puts up a Barrier then follows the passage when an ANBU tries following them he's blown back Tsunade sighs "This is their business we can't interfere."

Naruto pulls out his Sword and creates a clone before stopping him at a wall and then the clone explodes alerting all of the ROOT members and Danzo that someone's found their base.

Straight away they step through and Kurama laughs **Stupid Freak can't use Genjutsu on me seems he failed on your mother and Cousin also now let's teach these ROOT who they're fucking with.**

The Root members are already waiting they think Naruto and the other two are in a Genjutsu and rush forward until at the last second they see the three of them grin before the closest are easily cut down by their blades. Naruto sees Danzo above "Danzo's mine I can leave you two here to have some fun then find Karin I'll deal with the freak."

Kushina nods "Be careful Sochi."

Tayuya nods "Yes, be careful."

Naruto nods "You two."

Naruto then uses **Hiraishin** to appear beside Danzo "You really are a pathetic weak old man aren't you Danzo, starting a war for your own ego, because you want to be Hokage a weak pathetic cripple like you, such a joke.

"Now that is sneaky but kidnapping my cousin to keep me here now that I can't tolerate now don't be getting ahead of yourself Danzo, I know your secret, the Sharingan, in your eye covered with the bandages and several on your arm not to mention somehow getting the first Hokage's DNA to use Mokuton, Jutsu's, you see I already killed you in my timeline."

Danzo is shocked Naruto grins "So I know every trick you have but you know nothing of what I can do this Timelines Naruto was a joke, strange insulting myself but the fact of the matter was he was which also begs the question if he was such a disappointment how did you not have an easier time recruiting him maybe you are just a Weak pathetic old man."

Danzo sighs and Naruto smirked "You really didn't think this through did you did you think I would be so focused on fighting a war for you. Maybe I would have but Me and Tayuya left the village and traveled to where your ROOT ambushed and slaughtered the Kumo Ninja's, and then had someone say Konoha did it.

"I dug up your ROOT I know about the Seal under there tongue's as I said I killed you in my timeline but that was over a year and a half ago well longer actually I've been here for a few months already. I'm stronger now."

Naruto rests his sword on his shoulder "I bet you think you're untouchable well Tsunade already know's I'm sure she's already summoned a council meeting and told the Council of your scheming and probably sent a message to Kumo with instructions to dig up the bodies you will have no trial Danzo I'm your Judge, Jury, and Executioner just like in my time."

Naruto smirks "You remember in the council meeting when I said I could level this who village well what do you think that means in regards to you, You have nowhere to go this whole compound is surrounded by a barrier.

"You can't escape you see I learned everything from my father and Godfather which in my time you sold out so what are you going to do just putting your head down and allowing me to kill you is too easy."

Danzo smirked "You think you have won."

Naruto nods "I don't think I know, you see I know how you think you're really just a coward. You see you're to weak to get your hands dirty having this war didn't bother me this really isn't my world even after finding out you were behind it all didn't mean I was going to inform the Hokage.

"I was happy to sit back and allow you two villages to kill each other BUT you had to had to fuck up and kidnap Karin, my Cousin, now that changes things all your plans have fallen apart Kurama tells me all your ROOT that are in the base are dead."

He smirks "Tell me Danzo how long did you plan this war ever since Tsunade became the Hokage or was it when my father was made Hokage and not you, all those years when greater people who have bigger visions then you are made Hokage and little old you gets nothing there's a reason for that Danzo.

"You're a power hungry tyrant everyone knows what you would do If you become Hokage you'd start pointless wars for no reason then to prove who's the best."

Danzo smirked "So what we should be the most powerful."

Naruto nods "Yes, but you're acting like you're at war the 3rd Great War is over thanks to my Dad but you want war you're a warmonger people like you don't deserve to live."

Danzo grins "And You think you can kill me."

Naruto rolls his eyes "We've gone over this, Yes I can, I did it before when I was weaker then I am now you see I've fought the Akatsuki, I'm sure you've heard of them led by Madara Uchiha."

"Of course things are different in this time for one there was no Uchiha Massacre so Itachi one of their Strongest Members didn't join out of redemption but to spy on them, all the teams were messed up and I've been hunting them down as well as hunting down Orochimaru, another man you've had dealings with, according to the info my clones have just found out and right about now are taking to the council meeting."

Danzo growls and charges forward with a Kunai. Naruto smirks and allows the Kunai to stab him Danzo smirked before the Naruto he stabs vanishes in smoke and a Sword is placed against his neck then he feels a pain in his back. Naruto grins "You're so easy to figure out now I just placed a seal on you that's shutting down all your organs one by one."

Naruto hits him over the head and knocks him unconscious "You were weaker than in my timeline." Naruto seals him up in a scroll and puts the scroll away and then walks downstairs and sees Kushina, Tayuya, and Karin. Naruto smiles "You, OK Karin."

She nods "Yes, Sorry Naruto I was overpowered."

Naruto nods "It's not a problem let's go."

Kushina smiles "You OK, is Danzo dead."

Naruto smirks "I'm fine he never touched me sealed him up will allow the Council and the Uchiha to deal with him."

Kushina nods and they all leave, Naruto drops the Barrier and sees the ANBU "You can check out the base to see if I missed anything no doubt I might have now I have a Council Meeting to crash."

They all Vanish in Three Red, and a Yellow Flash and the ANBU shrug and head inside to see what they could find.

Meanwhile, the council is in session there shocked to hear what Naruto found out and also thankful not wanting to waste lives. Just then There's four flashes and Naruto, Kushina, Tayuya, and Karin appear. Tsunade smiles "So you dealt with Danzo and rescued your Cousin Naruto."

Naruto opens a seal and pulls out Danzo and tosses him on the floor "I'm sure there's an Uchiha Clan Head here correct."

Fugaku nods "Yes, I am Fugaku Uchiha The Clan Head is there a reason you asked about my Clan."

Naruto nods "Is Shisui Uchiha alive."

Fugaku is confused at first "He was reported missing over a year ago why do you ask."

Naruto smiles and lifts up Danzo and rips off the bandages on his face and they all see the Sharingan, Fugaku is beyond pissed, Naruto points to the eye "This Sharingan eye is Shisui's." He then cuts off the bandages on the arm and everyone sees more Sharingan eyes embedded in the arm.

Naruto shrugs "No idea who's those eyes arefrom, he also has the Mokuton DNA from Hashirama Senju your first Hokage, he's been a bad man I'm sure there's more you can extract from his memories."

Tsunade summons two ANBU "Take that piece of scum to Ibiki and Anko tell them to have fun." Tsunade turns to Naruto "We owe you, thank you have stopped a war."

Naruto scoffs "I couldn't care less what happens, he kidnapped my cousin that I do not let slide as for stopping the war let's just say I saved lives and that's what matters it's up to A, if the war goes ahead or not now my work is done as soon as were packed were leaving."

Naruto then turns away and uses **Hirashin** followed by Tayuya and Karin, Kushina smirked before using it also. Shikaku sighs "He may not care for this village but he still saved our asses but it's like he said it's up to the Raikage now."

Meanwhile, Outside the Konoha 11 are there Naruto sighs when Sakura steps forward "I heard you found evidence that the war was all a trick and the war could be over before it even began."

Naruto sighs "Yes." He then walks past along with Tayuya, and Karin then Kushina arrives and follows her family.

Naruto and the others arrive at the Namikaze Compound and they all enter and go straight to their rooms Naruto and Tayuya are exhausted rushing all the way to the Kumo-Iwa border then back again then fighting they're both tired not to mention Karin's still beat up one of the damn ROOT members was attacking her for no reason luckily Kushina ended his life.

Kushina checks on her family stopping in Naruto's room she sighs I'm sorry you're away from the women you love but we will get back and you will see her again and give her that wedding ring you have for her. She walks over and kisses his forehead "Sleep tight Sochi, I'm proud of you."

She then walks out of the room and heads to her own room but not before hearing "Thanks, mom" Which makes her smile and then she enters her room and heads to bed, tomorrow they head out this will probably be the last time she steps foot in Konoha.

Hopefully, the next time she does it will be the Konoha in Naruto's timeline and Tsunade will get a beating one of which she'll never soon forget for abandoning her son. Then there's Kakashi oh he won't be seen for a while he'll be recovering from the beating he'll receive from her.


	12. Akatsuki Hunting Season

**Adventure Into The Unknown Part 12 Akatsuki Hunting Season**

 **A/N: Hey everyone going back to my older stories so here it is Chapter 12 hope you enjoy it, It's weird how dark Naruto kind of is but in a way it's understandable I guess. Anyway so far Naruto's had it pretty easy with the Akatsuki but from now on it won't be the chapter title is more preparation for the hunt but oh well enjoy.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

We find the Uzumaki's around the breakfast table, Kushina made breakfast for her family seeing them all was a new experience she liked it but in a way felt she didn't deserve it especially with her son. She's a hypocrite she knows that but part of her doesn't care he never had a mom in his time so she's determined to be the mother he never had

She watched her son enter the kitchen and smiled at him he's such a handsome young man she wonders how much his world really is to this one, are the villagers really such arseholes to him, a part of her wants to beat the village senseless but another part thinks she doesn't have that right at all. She does inwardly chuckle though when they see her alive again will be a shock plus Tayuya as she died from what he told her even Tayuya found the funny side of it.

She then sees Tayuya and Karin enter, those two are so different from each other there both kind to her son more big sisters than cousins well especially Tayuya, plus she loves to tease him, it always makes her chuckle, Karin's more reserved but has a sort of darker side when she's put in a corner it's surprising she didn't lose it before she was kidnapped, lucky them well they paid the price afterwards so that evened out the balance.

She watches as Naruto sits down on a chair, he's so different also it's like he's two different people the way he acts around the village is one side of him but with his family, he's a different person, the only person he seems to not hate is Tenten, but he doesn't talk to her that much either and after today maybe never again.

She then gets back to dishing up breakfast and places the food on the table surrounding the four of them then she sits down and they all just grab what they want before tucking in, one thing the Uzumaki's are known for is their appetites they eat twice the amount as normal people it's like they eat for two people it's rather funny in a weird kind of way.

Naruto eats his breakfast that his mom made for everyone, it's still weird he has a mom even though technically she's from this dimension but he hardly cares he then looks at his cousins Karin and Tayuya wolfing down there breakfasts it's strange having family it really is, Tayuya's dead in his time as is his mom, Tayuya said she'd claim she was a ghost or zombie to scare people.

He then looks at Karin she's been a lot quieter since what happened and who can blame her, another reason to hate this village it's not his village after all well it is sort of but a different dimension version where everything is totally screwed up hopefully they won't have to return here unless they're forced to.

Kushina watches her son again he's been looking at everyone also maybe he's having his own personal dilemma of what's happened, one thing for sure is she's been more sociable since she found out about her son and left with him, before she found out she wasn't sociable at all barely leaving her house and only talking to Mikoto her friend.

After they've all eaten there fill which was everything Kushina creates some clones to wash everything up then seal everything else up while she and her family head back to their rooms to finish packing. A short time later there all back at the table with a map of the elemental nations and discussing there next step in hunting the Akatsuki down not that they have anything to go on right now.

Kushina looks at the map she's explored quite a lot over the years as a Kunoichi before she gave up her career. "So Sochi, do you know what Jinchūriki have been taken, if not how about we visit the major villages that have them I know you did that when you left Konoha the first time but I'm guessing stuff must have happened since then, of course, it's your choice."

Naruto looks at her "That's true I've not heard anything maybe we should have visited them before coming here but it's a good idea, I think Kumo first they had two Jinchūriki still there when I visited last time around the Two-Tails that Yugito holds and the Eight-Tails which Killer Bee holds within him." He doesn't notice the flinch from his mother.

She nods although it's been years since they kidnapped her it still pissed her off it was lucky that Minato-Kun saved her she never liked Kumo after that incident it left a bad taste in her mouth I'm sure the Hyūga Clan feel the same as she does as they tried it on them also with Hinata. "Sounds good Sochi."

After that Naruto folds up the map and passes it to his mom. They then seal up the table and chairs before they grab their cloaks and leave the compound, everything is sealed up in scrolls ready to be placed back in Uzu when they return there. They've just left the front gates when they meet up with Jiraiya.

"So your leaving huh, I'm surprised you didn't seal up the house."

Kushina looks at Jiraiya like he's grown a second head "Sealing a house really Jiraiya."

He chuckles "You didn't know about it, Minato placed seals on each side of the house you just need to place blood on the seal and it will seal it up, I'm surprised Minato never told you."

Naruto only heard some of it before he and Karin who was the best sensor of the group went around and quickly found each seal, he creates three clones and as soon as Karin shows him where the seals are his three clones and Naruto bite their thumbs and places it over the seal and a large flash appears and then the house just vanishes into a miniature house, it's amazing what sealing can do. He picks up the small house and places it in a scroll then he joins the others. "Let's go."

He then walks off followed by Tayuya and Karin they both know Naruto doesn't want to be here anymore then he has to and they both agree with him especially Karin after what happened with her a few days ago. Kushina looks at Jiraiya "Anything else if not then were leaving."

Jiraiya looks at Naruto who's already walked off he can understand what he's going through well sort of he doesn't really believe in different dimensions but Naruto being here kind of makes you believe, he's not associated with anyone really in his short time here he stocked up on supplies and went on a mission then destroyed ROOT maybe what Sakura said was true and to Naruto being in this Konoha is like hell for him.

He turns back to Kushina as she's still waiting for an answer from him and it's obvious she's getting impatient "Do you need any help with the Akatsuki people, I'm sure my contacts know something."

Kushina looks at Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin who all have their hood over their heads and there cloaks flapping in the wind they kind of remind her of ANBU in a way she then replies not even looking at Jiraiya "It's up to Naruto, he's running the show here not me, me Tayuya and Karin are just there for backup and to return home with him when the time comes."

"As for Naruto, I doubt he will want your help even if you give it, even if it could be beneficial to us, as I said he's running the show." She then turns away from Jiraiya and follows her Son and Nieces.

When Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin arrive at the front gate they see Tsunade, as well as Team 7, waiting for them. Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin don't even acknowledge them and just walk straight past them. When Kushina reaches them she sees Naruto, and her nieces have already left she stops and raises an eyebrow at them, she doesn't say anything to any of them either it seems Tsunade hasn't gotten anything to say which kind of raises the question why they were even there. She then just walks past them.

Tsunade wanted to wish them well but when Naruto and his two cousins just blew them off she was speechless then when she saw Kushina standing there with a raised eyebrow she realised there was nothing to even say what was needed to be said was said before.

Kakashi watches them all leave and turns to Tsunade "Do you think they will be OK."

Tsunade looks at him thinking the same thing "I really don't know Kakashi, I barely know anything about the two girls other than their names Kushina never said anything about them and Naruto wasn't forthcoming either as can be expected he had no love for this village before, then the incident with the Kidnapping made it a thousand times worse."

"From what you have told me of this Naruto he will be fine, again we have no idea of his true strength, as for Kushina well she's been retired for years but it seems she's been training hard and we all know how much of a danger she is."

Sakura's been watching them leave she saw the glare from the one known as Tayuya it was like she was peering into her soul or something, she doesn't like anyone here either, Karin she couldn't see anything to give her away. Naruto never looked at her either he did seem to focus on Sasuke for a second before he turned away and she knows how much he hates him.

"Do you think they will find a way for Naruto to get home?"

Tsunade looks at Sakura "I hope so although I don't know this Naruto I am eternally grateful to him for ending the war and stopping countless deaths, I can only imagine how much being in this village pains him this dimension is foreign to him nothing is as he knows, seeing the both of you together is painful to him even though it's a different dimension."

Kakashi watches the retreating Uzumaki clansman his Sensei's wife and son well sort of have left maybe never to return again, like Tsunade he has no idea about the other two but in a way hearing about Naruto having nobody in his timeline growing up now has a mother and two cousins that makes him kind of happy.

"We should help them, but I know that none of them want our help I think the complete lack of acknowledgment of us proves that. I can understand Naruto not wanting our help and the one called Tayuya seems to be deadly loyal and protective of him she has no love or loyalty to this village at all."

"Then there is the other girl Karin she was attacked by Danzo and his ROOT minions and kidnapped, only adding more fire to Naruto's anger towards this village, like Tayuya she has no love for here or loyalty. Maybe even Kushina hates this village now they were only here a short time and look what happened; no they won't accept our help even if we want to assist them. Karin is Kushina's niece so there is no trust in us anymore."

Sakura didn't know about the kidnapping and she doesn't know why this village would have been foolish enough to piss off an already pissed off Ninja who has no loyalty to the village it's still a surprise why he helped the village by stopping the war. "Why was Karin kidnapped, is Danzo insane."

Although Sakura aimed that question at Kakashi it's Tsunade who answers the question "Danzo foolishly disobeyed my order to not do anything so stupid and kidnapped Karin as a bargaining chip or blackmailing Naruto to force Naruto to help in the war, of course, he said no at first but then was curious so investigated with Tayuya, Danzo didn't know this and kidnapped Karin losing a few ROOT members in the process not that he cares."

"When he returned and informed me of what he found he found out about what happened to Karin and attacked Danzo's base and killed a lot of Danzo's men and beat Danzo personally and rescued Karin, but like Kakashi said they don't want our help so there is nothing we can do."

"The only one who is officially from this village is Kushina but she's a retired Shinobi so she can go wherever she wants as she's a civilian now, as can the others even though it seems she's regained her strength and speed. She's made up her mind the final nail in the coffin was the kidnapping of Karin."

They then hear a new voice "They didn't even want help from my spy network Kushina said Naruto's running the show there just backup for him, Naruto even sealed up the Namikaze Compound this Naruto is nothing like our Naruto, I pity the Akatsuki, and whoever sent him here, if he ever gets back to his time whomever sent him here better watch his or her back."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and the others there rushing through the trees heading out of the Land Of Fire as quick as they can heading for Kumo as soon as possible. By the end of the day, they've left the Land of Fire, they stop at a village for the night as there all tired, well not Naruto who's been quiet all day and knows neither of his cousins or mother has as much Chakra and stamina as him so he stops also.

They head to a hotel and get three rooms one for Tayuya and Karin to share one for Kushina and one for Naruto, they place their scrolls in their rooms then seal up their rooms before heading back out to find some food. Temari who also happens to be in the village on a mission happens to spot Naruto so decides to approach them and his little entourage.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looks over his shoulder and sees Temari "Oh hey, Temari."

"Thanks again for saving Gaara, I've heard you've been hunting the Akatsuki I'm glad they almost killed Gaara" When he nods she continues then notices his entourage are all female "So who are these three your girlfriends or something."

Naruto just rolls his eyes, of course, Tayuya who has decided to claim herself as the flirty annoying cousin opens her mouth because she knows it annoys Naruto so much and she loves teasing him "Yes we are all his girlfriends what of it."

Karin giggles and Kushina just smirks at Tayuya's antics. Temari is shocked as she knows about Sakura and the fact he was going to propose to her, has he given up on going home or something but Naruto's reply answers that question.

He glares at Tayuya who just sticks out her tongue "Tayuya is just being immature as per usual the other is Karin there my cousins and lastly my mom Kushina Uzumaki."

Tayuya groans as her cousin can really be a buzzkill sometimes "You're such a buzzkill Naruto you're so lame."

Temari shakes her head then looks at Kushina "It's an honor to meet you Lady Kushina also known as the Red Hot Habanero or Red Death your reputation is well known all over the Elemental Nations even though you retired."

Kushina blushes in embarrassment "That was a long time ago but thank you."

Naruto then interrupts "Any more attempts on your brother."

She looks at him and shakes her head "No, why do you think there will be."

He nods "I think there will be I have killed several members so they will work harder to get the Jinchūriki so I suggest upping the security around Gaara."

She nods "I'll let Gaara know, he won't be happy but no way will I allow him to be kidnapped a second time."

Naruto looks at Karin then back at Temari "There is Pein, Konan, Tobi or Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, of course, I told you about them before, all I know is their names but I only know Pein's abilities."

She nods "Anything I should know about this Pein if he comes to Suna."

Naruto sighs "As soon as you hear about him evacuate Suna as he will kill everyone without mercy he thinks himself as a God and cleansing the world of the unjust or some BS he's very strong though in my timeline Pein attacked Konoha while I was learning Sage Mode, when I arrived the village was almost destroyed and countless people were dead."

"I know he uses puppets there were six of them he calls them the six paths of Pain, their corpses but there like puppets to him The Deva Path is the body of Yahiko, Pein or Nagato's former friend I only know of some of their abilities one could summon creatures, one could absorb Chakra, one could revive the dead the others I can't remember."

"Don't fight him at all that is my advice to you or Gaara, I barely beat him myself, and I don't think Gaara can, I am stronger than I was when I thought against him I was lucky I could lure him away from Konoha."

Everyone looks at Naruto knowing that doing that also caused to be stranded here away from his friends and loved ones.

"I did eventually beat him as I said but it took all I had. Before he died Nagato brought everyone back to life and made me promise to end the Chaos it's strange but he was an Uzumaki I think but I'm not certain. As I said Pein is arrogant and Gaara would not be a match for him although I'm not sure how strong this Gaara is, compared to my Gaara again I'd advise you to evacuate Suna the moment you hear of him approaching."

Temari nods this Pein guy scares her greatly. Even Karin and Tayuya are nervous about encountering this monster. Kushina looks at her son "He's really that strong Sochi."

He looks at his mom "Yes, he is, he even scares me but many things are different about this dimension he could be different I have no way of knowing until I confront him and the rest of the Akatsuki if anyone knows about a way to get home it's Madara but I really have no idea how I can beat him."

Temari nods "From what you just told me he's a monster and he scares me greatly, I will inform Gaara of This Pein, I'll be on the lookout and I hope you find your way home Naruto if anyone deserves it it's you. I better be on my way it's nice meeting you all and hope everything works out."

She then walks away and Karin watches her go before turning back to her family "She doesn't seem so bad, plus it seemed like she was flirting with you Naruto."

Naruto just rolls his eyes knowing that Tayuya will probably join in again "Temari was the only one who listened to me and didn't treat me like the others did, as for flirting I highly doubt it, although I admit she's quite attractive, I only have eyes for my Sakura-Chan."

Kushina sighs "I don't want to sound negative but what if we can't get back to your own dimension what then."

Naruto just sighs "I can't afford to think about that right now, I..."

Kushina then hugs her son as thinking about home and his Sakura always makes him depressed "We will all get back to your dimension but for now let's eat OK, and then I suggest we get some rest we've been running all day. Then tomorrow we make haste to Kumo."

They quickly find a BBQ Chicken restaurant and take their seats and order drinks and food. Of course, it's then that Tayuya starts with her teasing again "She was so flirting with you Naruto."

Naruto just glares at Tayuya "Just drop it will you."

After more teasing by Tayuya, the food arrives and they all concentrate on their food Tayuya only teased him this time to try and take his mind off home and Sakura. After they finish eating they all head back to their rooms and get some rest.

The next day after a quick breakfast they get on the road. It will take a few days and they all know it. Tayuya decides to annoy and tease her cousin again this time it's kind of embarrassing and she starts teasing him on what he will do when he meets Sakura again and all the wild sweaty sex they will have.

Naruto does get a nosebleed at that thought but also tries to ignore her easier said than done though. Luckily he can talk to his mom or Karin and blank out Tayuya altogether. Also, he talks with Kurama he hasn't done that in a while.

They arrive in Kumogakure again wearing the black cloaks and black hoods, there all stopped at the gates, Naruto informs the guards that they need to see the Raikage urgently, and after a short time there escorted there although there surrounded by Kumo ANBU it seems.

The Raikage A looks at the four dark clothed individuals then he sees one of them lowers his hood and he remembers the kid from a few months ago. "I remember you, you asked me about the Jinchūriki in my village and informed me about the Akatsuki what's it about this time and who are your companions."

Naruto looks at his family before nodding to them and they all lower there hoods. The first thing A notices is they all have Red hair, he then notices the oldest one and she's glaring at him not that he knows why he then suspects who she could be and then understands the glaring and he remembers she was kidnapped but rescued by The Yondaime even though he was just a kid back then and not the Hokage.

"It's nice to see you Lady Kushina, I can see you're not pleased about being here for our villages past actions you have my apologies."

She glares at him again "You're damn straight about that, this village tried to kidnap me and succeeded luckily Minato saved me you even tried to kidnap the Hyūga heiress Hinata Hyūga."

Naruto not knowing this glares at the Raikage A, "You tried to kidnap my mom."

A looks at Naruto then Kushina ' _Wait son, wait he does look like Minato Namikaze, so he had a kid huh._ ' "That was a long time ago before I became the Raikage, It's something I don't approve of."

Kushina looks at her son even if she's still pissed off she doesn't want to cause problems so puts a hand on his shoulder and he slowly calms down. She then turns to A "These two are Karin and Tayuya Uzumaki, my nieces, but we are here about your Jinchūriki are they still in the village and safe."

A sighs "Yes they are safe, lucky really when the Akatsuki arrived they never expected to encounter both Yugito and Bee together with his Team. They all were hurt but not badly the Akatsuki fled in defeat from what Bee told me it was an Uchiha forgot about the other one. It was funny in a way it was only a week after you left, so they were warned to stay together. There haven't been any attempts since then why do you ask."

Naruto nods "Good, I have taken out several members since then, I guess I will look for the others."

A interrupts him before he leaves "From what my sources the only remaining Jinchūriki are Yugito, Bee, yourself and Gaara the Kazekage so what are your intentions now."

Naruto stops to think "Well that stops us from wasting our time looking for the others; I suggest you bolster your defences especially as you have two Jinchūriki in your village they will try much harder to get them, as I informed Temari a few days ago I only know the abilities of Pein."

"As I told her he scares even me, watch out for him but be cautious as I told Temari if you spot him evacuate Kumo as he will kill anyone without remorse, I know nothing about the others other than their names Konan, Zetsu, Obito and Madara Uchiha. If Pein comes lure him away from Kumo if you want to save your people."

A nods "Thank you again, Naruto for your warnings so what is your next move you never said."

Naruto smirked "Quite simple A, Akatsuki Hunting Season."


End file.
